How it Ends
by StoryTelleroftheMist
Summary: Years later, 8man is a successful man living in Tokyo, his High School memories a distant past. However, that is until a Battle Royale draws him back.
1. The Fire is Re-ignited

**My own take on the future in the Oregairu world.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

"So that will be all, thank you very much for this interview Hikigaya-san." A young female reporter concludes the interview, what was her name again? Ah yes Fujishima-san, man after giving this many interviews over the years I don't even fell tired of doing this, atleast the non-political ones.

The cameraman folds the stand as he begins packing, the interview has been recorded. We are currently seated on the 16th floor of one of the many skyscrapers that adorn the landscape of modern Tokyo, the said floor, along with 5 others being occupied by Okinawa Ltd., a newspaper agency that runs an immensely popular fortnightly edition, my interview has been taken for the next edition which will focus on the modern writers and approach to Japenese literature, never thought my books would become this popular.

"Hikigaya-san", another young fellow approaches me, man why am growing so conscious of this, I'm still just 40 years old, not really young, but certainly not old.

"Would you like some tea?" he asks politely, well I'm thirsty after speaking this much.

"Yes, I'd like some black coffee, no sugar please, even on the side, my wife will kill me otherwise." Man she's been really strict about this no-sugar rule, even though I'm permitted calorie-free substitutes, real sugar is not something which can be replaced, come to think of it, why in the world did I marry her? She's scary as hell!

"Certainly sir." With that he's off, presumably to the pantry, is he scared of me? I mean I know that I have that 'bad guy' look, but I'm wearing a nice suit my wife made for me, even my eyes are covered with glasses dammit!

"Young fellas." Another voice interrupts my musings as I look up at it's source to find one of the few people whom I refer to as friends in this world.

"Am I that scary?" maybe staying with my wife is rubbing off on me.

"Not as scary as intimidating," he speaks up, "But I'd just say he's awed by you, if anything your stature isn't something normal people can handle."

Well that explains it, given my position as a national party's official spokesperson, I guess people are intimidated by me, the heated debates on prime time TV probably are just pushing the same.

"So I guess I'll have to return later to have the accompanying photograph taken?" I settle for asking a rhetorical question, keeping up my appearance is a real pain. The guy comes in again, placing my drink before me and scurries off.

"I can rescind that if you give a good photo you already have." I chuckle at his statement, both of us know I'm not a big fan of having my photos taken.

"How about Tuesday?" I make an offer, "Monday is kinda booked for me, I've got a meeting to attend." There's no need to lie to him.

"Well we don't go in for printing until Thursday noon, so Tuesday should do." He says with a smile, good, I glance over at my watch, while not particularly expensive, atleast according to a few people, but it holds a special place in my heart as it was the first gift my wife gave me when we started dating.

It's 5: 03 PM, well I might be home earlier than expected, maybe I'll play a round of shogi with my daughter, or wait, my son mentioned the new shooting game he was going to get, that should suffice, or maybe I'll help my wife in the kitchen.

"I guess I'll be going." I speak out my thoughts, today was a good day.

"Going to pick her up?" he asks about my wife.

"Nah, knowing her, she's probably already on her way home, you know her rule, the kids must never come back to an empty house." I speak up as I collect my overcoat from the stand nearby, her dedication is something that has pushed me to this level, and I am truly grateful to her for that.

"So when are you leaving Zaimokuza?" it's now my turn to ask him questions, after all, his wife can be even scarier than mine.

"In about an hour." He answers, looking at him, it's hard to believe that this slim and serious owner of Okinawa ltd. was once the chubby bespectacled infamous chuuni of Sobu, well guess time changes everything, due credits to his wife ofcourse, hell she's above time on regards to his transformation.

"Hachiman," he speaks up again, "Are you attending the charity ball on Wednesday?"

"Kinda have to" I reply, "As the party says, one bigshot's gotta be there." I praise myself a bit with that line, but I'm not lying here.

He chuckles at my reply, "Well I'll be covering that one myself," he says as he gets a call, "See you on Tuesday then" he walks off as he pulls out his phone, I just hope that isn't his wife, and if it is her, I hope she isn't angry.

Silently, I move across the floor towards the exit, man this guy has really made one hell of an office for himself, never thought a fortnightly with special themes could be this popular, but then again, same can be said about my books.

Getting out of the exit, I make my way towards the stairs instead of the lift, since I didn't get much exercise this morning, this should suffice. Finally getting down to the basement, I flip out my key to unlock one of my most prized possessions, my latest Tesla MS 057, over the years, electric cars became the norm due to the acceptance of climate change and petroleum cars were slowly pushed out, and Tesla became the world leader in this field, churning out luxury electric cars across the world, my model, just released a few months ago, is one of their latest models, 0-150 in 3 seconds, leather-seats, self-driving…bah I can keep on going about this.

Getting in my car, I switched on the radio to check on the weather when suddenly, my phone rang.

'Bzzz'

"Ah Hikigaya-kun," an elderly voice spoke up as I answered, "Could you drop by my office now?"

As it stood, I was planning on heading home and spending some more time with my family, but I knew he wouldn't call me if it wasn't important.

"Sure, I'm actually in the city, give me 20 minutes."

"I shall be waiting for you then." He cuts the line, well that went well, now with a new destination in mind, a quick message to my wife and I'm off.

Arriving at my destination, I glanced over at the old styled building that housed the headquarters of Komeito, the party that was currently ruling the roost in the coalition government at Tokyo.

As I got out of the car, a young party worker bolted towards me, greeting me as I handed him my keys for parking and went ahead inside the office, to keep that guy right at the entrance, that old man seems to be cooking something really important.

The guard stationed outside the door greets me with a bow as I enter the building, I've become quite familiar with this place now. Moving inside, I greet the receptionist,

"He's waiting for you." She says in a rather hesitant voice, man what is that guy planning?

I take off my overcoat and rush upstairs, catching my breath, I stand before the door, non-assuming letters announcing the name of its inhabitant, 'Tachibana Shinji.' He had been a cabinet minister during my university days, and still commanded quite a lot of power in the political spheres, that was the chief reason for him having his own office in the party HQ while not holding any official position. Taking another deep breath I knock.

"Come in." a gruff voice answers, looks like the man isn't alone.

I enter the cabin immediately to be greeted by 4 different pairs of eyes, all focused on me, I slowly take in the current inhabitants of this room.

Tachibana Shinji, an old guard of the party.

Tatsumi Fuji, the party's current general secretary.

Suzumiya Hitoshi, the party's media affairs manager.

Ichirako Kurogi, the current finance minister of Japan and former chief strategist of the party.

2 decades ago, I'd be sweating bullets if I was put alone in a room with such heavyweights, but with years of political experience, I've developed an inherent mechanism which prevents me from acting up in any way while in the position of powerful people, I've also come to know quite a few of them, and it's not like I'm in a room full of strangers, I'm pretty much acquainted with everyone seated in this room.

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun, please take a seat." Tachibana-san motions me towards an empty chair, I walk over and seat myself comfortably, with even the Finance minister involved, there's got to be a lot of work for me.

See, I'm not your usual party spokesperson, I'm not present on all debates, but rather quite a few, however, those debates are marked with one difference, all of them are positioned against the party.

I'm normally called in to defend the party's stand or decisions which are unpopular and draw a huge amount of criticism, in other words, a devil's advocate who's called in at times of crisis, so normally when I'm called for meetings like this, it's generally for a briefing abut a decision which is about to be taken, which is going to be heavily criticized, and I've got to defend it on live TV when spokespersons from opposition parties, NGOs, social activists etc. are baying for my blood, not a position many would desire but it comes with its own share of advantages, one of them being regular interactions with the people at the top.

"Please relax Hikigaya-san" Ichirako-san speaks up this time, "It is not what you are thinking, this meeting is for a different purpose."

So I don't have to slave off tonight reading the entire contents of the matter to mount a bare-knuckle defense on live TV? Ah the feeling…

"You have done a lot for our party over the years Hikigaya-kun." Tachibana-san spoke up this time, "And we believe it is time you are rewarded for all the effort you have put in."

One other additional advantage of being the devil's advocate is the quick progress you make if you are good, political backing notwithstanding. By holding this position almost flawlessly for over 5 years after having worked in other spheres, I was virtually guaranteed to become a diet member from the party, but the fact was that the general elections for the filling of seats in the National Diet is still 2 years away… are they confirming my seat from now itself?

"Ah, I'm sure you are having a little trouble understanding what I'm saying Hikigaya-kun," Tachibana-san speaks up again, "But tell me, have you been following the news in Chiba…" he lets is statement hang in the air.

Let's see, news in Chiba, man that brings back a few memories, I haven't been home there since a few months, but for news, the port development, nah, nothing controversial, building collapse, nope, it's apolitical, the opening of a new restaurant,…why am I even considering that?

I rack my brain to think about anything, Tachibana-san never says anything without reason, but what news in Chiba could possibly have any implications for me,…wait a second,

The Chiba by-election!

"Seems you got it." Tachibana-san smiles at me.

"What do I have to do with the by-election?" I ask in a surprised tone, after all Chiba has never been a Komeito stronghold, we only have one prefectural diet member from Chiba,that too was won by a narrow margin.

"We want you there Hikigaya-san." Tatsumi-san spoke up this time, "And this time, not as a strategist."

I sit in silence as I contemplate his words, if not as a strategist, then do they mean me to fight the by-election?

"I believe you understand the reason for this meeting Hikigaya-kun." Ichirako-san speaks up, "We want you to fight this by-election."

I grip the edge of my chair in contemplation of his words, the Chiba by-election, you see prefectural diet members are appointed for a fixed term, but if they are unable to fulfill their duties due to sickness or death, then a by-election is held wherein a candidate is elected again to fill in the vacancy for the remaining term.

As of now, there were 3 by-elections which were going to be held in the country, with one of them being in Chiba, Yukinoshita Yashiro, a long time stalwart of the Democratic Party of Japan had formally tendered in his resignation letter a week ago citing his ailing health and age, as a result of which his seat was vacant and due for by-election.

"Why me?" I ask in a neutral tone, as it is, I'm not really feeling anything, "More importantly is Kawashima-san ready to pass on this opportunity?" Kawashima was after all, a long time rival of Yukinoshita Yashiro, and even if he didn't fight himself now, I was sure that the old coot wouldn't pass on such an opportunity to promote his son.

"Kawashima agrees to this" Suzumiya-san speaks up, "Infact it was your name that convinced him," he smirks, "Also his son looks up to you doesn't he?"

Ah yes, that old coot owes me big time from when I kept his son out of trouble, but favors are a huge thing in politics, and are only called in when absolutely needed.

"Please do not call in my favors for me." There is no need to be diplomatic here, favors are the only rule in politics.

"We haven't done that." Tachibana-san tries to pacify me, "We merely wish to inform you of the possibility."

Good.

"If you don't contest, then Kawashima or his son will," Tachibana-san continues, "And going with either of them, we will lose." He speaks as if stating a fact, but then again, statistically, he isn't far, while Kawashima may be a sharp edged sword in business, he isn't really a politician.

"What makes you think I can win?" Although I know their reasons, I want to know everything that constitutes this offer.

"Oh many things," Tachibana-san speaks, "Would you like us to elaborate?" there is a glint in his eyes.

"I'm all ears."

"Well then Hikigaya-san" Fuji speaks up this time, "Firstly, Yukinoshita Yashiro commanded quite a following in the local circles of Chiba, but that has been on the decline for quite a few years, none of the party workers or members of his family have the charisma to rekindle or maintain it."

"What about his daughter, Yukinoshita Haruno?" I go off with my first question with the first name that pops in my head, sigh, I'm still unable to forget that devil incarnate.

"She will not be fighting, that is confirmed." So I guess the rumors of problems in the family are true after all, well not like it's my business. But if Haruno isn't going, it leaves only one option, at least at the family level. I beckon Fuji to continue.

"The financing of elections was largely done by the Yukunoshita Inc., but given the decline in their annual profits, their financial resources have become highly limited." Hmmm looks like there's trouble huh…

"Please explain" I want the exact information, I haven't heard these names in years.

"Yukinoshita Inc. has witnessed a steady decline in profits over the recent years, especially after the claims of poor construction after a building collapse 4 years ago, and the recent claims of IPR violations in certain modifications to their machines. While these have been held at bay using political pressure, they have caused a significant dent in the financial position of the company, if the claims are passed, the company may even go bankrupt, a reason because of which its credit ratings have dropped." I nod at him.

"You yourself have a large following across the country, including Chiba, your articles and books are widely read and reviewed, your family is well respected in Chiba given the charitable work of your parents in the recent years and your sister's contributions to the same. It also adds to the local appeal."

I nod in understanding, we don't have many big names from Chiba here, Komachi worked as an entertainer on a kid's TV channel earlier, being the workaholics they are, my parents took up NGO work after their retirement, Komachi joined them soon afterwards and they are quite well known in the area. They will definitely lend me their support, also, I am a good candidate due to my almost squeaky clean image as I don't have any questionable background, what is the opposition going to bring up? My confession in middle school? My eyes?

I smile slightly, the odds for my victory may actually be pretty good, but still I need to be sure if I'm doing this.

"What are my incentives?" I put up the real question here, what's in it for me, I can refuse and you'll still give me a chance after 2 years anyway.

"You see Hikigaya-san, Chiba is not exactly the strong suit of our party," Ichirago-san speaks up, "But who knows, win this and we take a big step in wrestling their seat out of their hands. You'll be credited with the victories that resound after that." He answers slyly, but I'm well aware of what he's saying.

Of this by-election is lost, the opposition in Chiba will be in shambles, shocked at the loss of what was considered to be their safest seat, the elections afterwards would be a piece of cake, and with me getting the credit, I could actually aim for a cabinet berth in the upcoming elections.

But this came at a huge gamble, if I contested and lost, I would lose face and so would the party, the opposition will gain more firepower and I won't be able to formally represent the party at higher levels, while I may be made into a diet member by back-door entry later, that will be it for me, in other words, whatever I've built till now may be risked at this.

Question is, am I willing to do that?

"What resources will I be given?" I ask.

"The party has deemed you able enough to give you a free hand." Ichirago-san answers my question.

A free hand huh, that means I get to pick my own team, make my own plans and have the party pour in as much funds as I require, not a bad deal, but given that we haven't won that seat in more than 2 decades, this much is required if they expect me to win.

"I'd like to ask for some time, this is a big decision." I give them the normal reply, I want time to ponder over the pros and cons.

"Ofcourse Hikigaya-kun, but remember, time is precious." Tachibana-san concludes this meeting as he reaches over his desk, pressing a button to call his secretary, "Would you like to join us for a drink?" he offers.

"You know my answer." I smirk.

"Still clean huh? Difficult to believe you can take all that shit without any alcohol." Fuji-san speaks up, the formal atmosphere is now gone.

Not drinking is precisely the reason I am able to take all that.

"I shall take my leave then." I receive silent nods in response as I move out of the cabin, my car is standing at the door, same young worker holding the keys, I pick the keys, thank him, and begin my silent drive towards my home. There is a lot I need to think.

Turning at the intersection, I take a longer detour to avoid the traffic as my car zips past the hustle and bustle of Tokyo, within 40 minutes, I'm parking my car in my garage, as expected, my wife's car is in its place, she's is already home and is probably waiting for me to have dinner.

After parking my car, I move through my yard as the most enthusiastic member of my family greets me,

*Bark*

"Hello Ichi" I gently rub the head of the massive creature that is, atleast according to modern science, a crossbreed dog. He gives me an enthusiastic greeting, wagging his tail as he tries to lick my face, while I initially preferred to have a cat, I was unable to do so given my wife's condition and had to settle for a dog instead, not that I'm complaining.

Patting his head, I open the door and get inside, Ichi follows me and moves upstairs, presumably to my daughter's room, he's always been there since he was a puppy. I glance over at the watch, its 9:45 PM, I'm late alright.

"I'm home," I announce my presence softly as I take off my shoes and move towards the kitchen, ah there she is, putting the dishes near the sink, I sneak behind her and envelope her in a hug.

"You're late." She chastises me in an annoyed voice.

"I messaged you." I defend myself, after all one of the rules we agreed upon was open ended communication, I had to discuss this matter with her as well.

"Where were you anyway?" she asks me as she turns her head, but I choose not to answer her as I bury my head in her shoulder.

"I'm hungry and tired, I need food, I need rest and I need love." I mutter quietly.

"Act your age Hachi."

"I need sex." Her cheeks flush slightly but she masks it as she nudges me away.

"Let's have dinner first then." She proceeds to heat the food in the microwave as I head to the master bedroom, change my clothes, wash my face and proceed to a finely laid dinner.

As expected, everything is delicious, truly her cooking is the base that keeps our home together, we make small talk as we eat, until another feminine voice interrupts us,

"You're home dad." Ah the sweet voice of the only girl I truly love besides my own wife, my daughter, Natsumi Hikigaya enters the kitchen.

"Yeah, sorry about being late, I got called in for some work at the party HQ."

"You going to face those wolves on TV again tomorrow?" she asks me curiously.

"Not this time, I'll talk about it later Nat-chan, where's your brother?"

"Upstairs playing games, I'm here as I lost one round and have to get him something to drink."

"You guys done with your homework?" my wife asks.

"I'm done myself, not sure about Onii-chan though."

"Remember, no TV or internet after 11 PM" my wife warns her as she holds her chopsticks in one hand, how can someone look this scary while eating dinner?

"Understood~" with that my daughter leaves the kitchen, seemingly unfettered by her mother, but then again, as my son says, Natsumi herself is quite scary.

"Give them a break, they're high school students now." I comment tiredly as I motion for her to pass me the pickle.

"That is no reason to be undisciplined." She retorts, "It took me a hell lot of time to get you to change your sleeping habits, you were practically an owl."

"Lions are night animals too." She's got me there, atleast I can close with a cool line.

'Hmpf' she snorts a little at my sateen but doesn't retort or insult me here, I'm grateful for that, the 'not-insulting' was one of the chief factors which made me attracted to her. Soon after, we're done, I help her pick up the plates, the maid will do the rest when she comes next morning. After we're done putting the plates in the dishwasher, we proceed to our bedroom where I lay down on the queen-sized bed.

"So where were you?" she asks me again as she sits before the mirror, her tight ponytail is loosened as her long hair falls freely, ah I just can't help myself as I hug her again from the behind, more tightly this time, the scent of her hair is intoxicating.

She lets out a small yelp at the sudden contact, but recovers quickly as she looks at me, man she's cute when she's flustered, how can she look this cute at this age?

"I still need sex." I mutter, my grip non-wavering.

"The kids are still up."

"We made the bedrooms sound-proof for a reason, plus they're in high school now, they probably know how they were born."

"Pervert" she admonishes me.

"Guilty." I smile as we share a kiss, and an hour of heated love-making, this day is feeling better now.

…

"So you going to answer me now?" she asks me, covering her generous bosom with a sheet, even after over 15 years of marriage, she still feels the same, just as comforting, just as sexy.

"Tachibana-san called me to his office this evening." I answer her as I take a sip of water from the glass on my bedstand, best to remain hydrated.

"That old relic is still alive?"

"Alive and kicking" I reply, "There were quite a few others with him." I repeat the names of those I met, she's pretty much acquainted with them anyway.

"They wanted to talk about the Chiba by-election."

"What about it, they want you to make a game plan for the candidate?"

"Not exactly," I reply, "More like they want me to be the game plan."

The statement hangs in the air as she contemplates my words, she's my one true friend and confidant, the person I trust the most in this world, and I value her opinion, always have.

"They want you to be the candidate?" I nod.

"Why?"

"Well, the Democratic Party's mechanism is not exactly well-oiled there, there's in-fighting and uncertainty about the candidates, not to mention funding problems."

"So you guys actually have a shot at winning?"

"The high command of the party seems to think so, but they want to go in all guns blazing, even willing to give me a free hand." Her eyes widen at my statement.

"Well given that you guys haven't won there in the last 20 years, that is the least they should give you."

"I haven't exactly taken it yet."

'hmmmm' she gives me a contemplative look.

"It's a huge risk Saki, I'm currently considered to be a Komeito heavyweight in Tokyo, their devil's advocate, this by election may make or break my chances for the future." Seeing her curious face, I continue, "if I win, I set a tempo and take the first step in conquering Chiba, I'll get the credit for the future victories and may even get a cabinet berth after the next general elections," I pause, "But if I lose, I can kiss my dreams of making it goodbye."

"I've never known you to be a man who plays it safe." Her tone is a bit high, almost as if she's scolding me, is she angry?

"Look at me Hikigaya Hachiman" ok she is mad, she only uses my full name when she's angry. Like a deer caught on the headlights of a car, I slowly turn to face her, a frown mars her beautiful features.

"You're the kind that jumps at such opportunities, tell me, why are you still thinking?"

"Well it's just that…"

"You're still hung up about the past." She speaks in an authoritative voice, I wisely choose to respond carefully.

"It's not like that…"

"Well then what is it? You have a free hand for god's sake, what more can you possibly need, the only thing that is holding you back is your own past."

I close my eyes to contemplate on her words, Yukinoshita…the name leaves a bad taste in my mouth, even after two decades have passed, but that is only momentary, I have far grown from my old High School persona, I am Hikigaya Hachiman, the national spokesperson of Komeito, celebrated author and columnist, visiting faculty at Todai, and as narcissist it may sound, a successful man in every regard, I've come a long way from my self-depreciating tendencies, and have my pride to protect.

"You're right Saki" I slowly open my eyes, "my bad." The mention of Chiba, the Yukinoshita name, all that brought about a bad taste in my mouth now, rewind back 2 decades, it would cause a torrent of emotions, but not anymore.

I turn towards my wife slowly, this time a small smile gracing her lips as she looks at me, she is someone to whom I can show my true self, the ugly side of me as well, this bond we share, this is the genuine thing I looked for in my life.

"So you get it huh." She speaks softly.

"Certainly your highness, thank you for pointing it out."

"You still upset about all that happened? I wanted to kick her back then you know."

"If you ask me, yeah, the mirth lingers a bit, but at the end it just leaves a bad taste in my mouth, and as for your feelings, I would've allowed you to do that but it would've negatively impacted on your own college and scholarship application."

"So you didn't hold me out of your own perverted desires?"

"That too, and for the record I wasn't the reason we got barred from Disneyland."

"I couldn't help it," she's really cute when she blushes, "You were too rough."

"Your idea, not mine." I reply nonchalantly, teasing her is fun.

"Anyways," her tone is serious now, "You gonna take it now?"

"I believe I will, after all, I need the cabinet berth to push for the change I desire the world to undergo." She smiles at my statement, I'm truly glad to have found someone like her, guess I'm a lucky guy after all.

"You want to go for round two?" she speaks in a teasing voice, choosing not to respond verbally, I just pull her towards myself for another bout of intimacy. After some time, I lay quietly, Saki soundly asleep on my chest as I contemplate on the situation, I'll take up Tachibana's offer, that's decided, but what caused me the hesitance?

Oh wait, I remember, those stupid memories from High School.

I scowl a bit as the unpleasant memories of my past flash before my eyes, while my feelings for them were practically dead, the mirth for those who wronged me still remained, was it revenge that I desired? Even after all these years…guess I'm a petty human after all, but that's no problem, as it is said, revenge is a dish best served cold, and I'm going to serve it to them at sub-zero temperatures. I guess that was where my hesitance came from, I was confused by this surge of emotion.

'Mmmm' Saki whimpers a bit, did I disturb her?

"Hachi…"

"Yes dear?"

"I almost forgot, mom called today."

"She need anything?"

"No, she said that she got a call from our High School, apparently the reunion for our batch is scheduled after next week, and we've been invited."

"Hmmm" I contemplate on it, normally I'd just consider it a waste of time and skip it, but with the changed circumstances, I'll humor the invitation, plus it's been a long time since I saw Hiratsuka-sensei.

"We'll go." I make a decision, there is no need to run from the past.

Saki gives me another smile before she enters the sweet world of slumber.

I too, let sleep get the better of me as bittersweet memories of my past play out in my mind.

I'm gonna be back Chiba,

This time with a bang!

* * *

 **I know, I'm starting projects left and right, but these thoughts have been on my mind for a long time. I need to write.**

 **So this is the introductory chapter, the next chapter, "How it Began" will be focusing on the High School life of the characters.**

 **I intend to have the next 4-5 chapters in am manner as to elaborate on the developments that take place from high school to the time frame in this chapter. After that, we'll be proceeding to the election saga.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, as usual, feel free to leave any reviews or suggestions you guys have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here, I present to you the 2nd chapter of this ambitious project.**

* * *

 **(Saki PoV)**

I wake up slightly groggy as I look at the sleeping face of my husband, honestly, nothing personal, but he looks much better with his eyes closed, waking up to his sleeping face is really worthwhile.

I silently get out of bed before stretching my muscles and looking over the bedroom, our clothes are all over the place, well then again, it's not like I've got to do all the cleaning. Pulling over my bathrobe, I pick up our undergarments before putting them in the laundry basket, can't have my maid pick up my husband's undies.

Done with the chore, I move into the bathroom, brush and head into the shower, things have been getting much better in the past few years, the warm shower brings back memories from back when we were still fresh out of college and I had gotten pregnant, man we couldn't even afford much of anything in our small apartment, although he worked as hard as he could.

I relish in the nostalgia as I let the hot water warm my body, many memories come forth, such as him running around the city at 3: 00 AM to get me a tub of vanilla ice-cream, the first dress I sold when I opened my business, our days in that cramped apartment during our student years, him literally picking a fight with my parents in order to ensure I was able to study fashion designing after high school…

As I remember memories from further back, my thoughts revert back to our conversation last night. Even after this many years, the mention of that name still drew emotions from him, but compared to when we just started dating, well as to how we even started dating was quite a story as well…

 _(Flashback)_

" _The man I love can't be this pathetic GODDAMIT."_

 _I immediately cover my mouth, but it won't change anything now, the words have been spoken and can never be taken back._

 _I somehow manage to face him, my face is completely red with embarrassment as I finally find courage enough to look at his face, this isn't how it was meant to go, this wasn't how any of this was meant to go. But then I saw him in pain, a lot of pain, pain far greater than any of the times he had voluntarily become the scapegoat in order to help other people._

 _But here he was, all alone on the roof, almost broken beyond repair. He didn't deserve this, not after being as kind as he had been, I had tried to reach out to him, but all I got was his usual self-depreciating replies with his self-loathing smile, I wanted to tell him to value himself, he was special dammit! he was precious to me…_

 _But in my frustration, not only did I end up chastising him, I even ended up confessing, how much more embarrassing can it get…_

 _Finally registering his form, I see that he is completely taken aback, surprise clearly etched on his face, he freezes like that for a few seconds before assuming his usual slouching posture and chuckling to himself, but the chuckle lacks any trace of amusement._

" _It's alright Kawasaki you don't have to-"_

 _*SLAP*_

 _Contrary to my usual self-restraint, I actually went ahead and slapped him full force on his face before he could even complete that sentence, tears spilled from my face, just how much did he hate himself?_

" _Don't you dare speak another word Hikigaya."_

 _He looks up to me in complete disbelief as he lies on the floor due to the force of my hand, his cheek flaring red due to my slap, he is clearly unable to comprehend my actions._

" _Come with me."_

 _With that I grabbed his wrist and headed downstairs lugging him like a sack, something told me I needed to get him out of this place if I actually wanted to get my message across._

 _Walking like that we exited the now empty school compound before making our way through the slightly crowded streets of Chiba, I kept my grip tight to ensure he wouldn't even attempt to flee, but all I got was a form resigned obedience as he followed my lead in utter silence._

 _Walking for a few minutes, we finally reached the destination I had thought up moments ago, the local shrine._

 _Pulling his wrist, I make him climb a few stairs before I changed our direction and headed straight through the bushes, here, just a few meters away was my own secret haven, a place where I often used to come and cry as a child as my parents would always be at work, where I used to hide when other girls made fun of me in middle school, where I came to know that I actually held these feelings for him…_

 _I let go of his wrist as I gesture him to take a seat in the grass, it's getting quite late now. The silence that permeated throughout the way hasn't been broken in any manner, truth to be told, even I'm not sure of what I should say to him now._

" _Kawasaki…"_

 _His voice snaps me back into reality, seeing that he has my attention, he buries his head between his legs before he continues in a mellowed tone,_

" _Why?"_

 _His one worded question hangs in the air as I find myself to be flustered yet again, it's damn unfair to have a woman spell it out for you dammit!_

" _I don't know myself," I speak as I twirl my hair in an attempt to distract myself, "Aren't you the one that said that emotions, like humans, are illogical and irrational." I somehow form an answer using his exact words that I remember from our conversation sometime ago._

' _ha'_

 _I look at him again to see that he is now looking up to me almost in complete disbelief, that is before he starts to chuckle and then full out laugh at me, why you!?_

 _I move in to hit him again, only with more murderous intent this time. However I'm stopped on my tracks as I look at him giving me the most genuine smile I've ever seen on his face,_

" _I can't actually say anything if you quote my own words against me, that's really unfair Kawasaki."_

' _Hmpf.'_

 _I simply look away from him in annoyance, of all people, why did I have to fall for this creep?_

 _He slowly gets up and looks at me again, his expression unreadable,_

" _It's not that I don't like you, but…"_

 _I look at him again, I must absolutely have my answer, it might be selfish of me considering his circumstances, but I can't help it._

 _He looks into my eyes with his own dead-fish set, his expression turns serious as he speaks again,_

" _Is that what you want?"_

 _I'm floored by his response, even in this situation, he's putting me before himself, he isn't worried about himself, but worried about me being hurt, how is he able to remain this selfless?_

 _I nod with the most serious expression I can muster, but I feel that the red adorning my face isn't helping me here._

" _You do understand what this means right, people might start spreading rumors about you, I'm not the most liked person on campus, being seen with me can actually harm your reputation, plus there's a chance…"_

 _I cut him off with a hug, I'm way too embarrassed to do anything else or even speak._

" _Well then Kawasaki," I sense him return the hug, albeit reluctantly, "I shall be in your care."_

 _(Flashback End)_

It had been more than 2 decades since that, if anything, I had been in his care far more than he had been in mine.

Turning off the water, I wipe myself dry before I wrap the towel around myself and head out to wear something from my closet.

'Mmmhh'

I sense something warm weigh on my backside, even at this age he still acts like a baby who wants to be pampered.

"I just showered," I attempt to chase him off before I give in.

"I can see that," he answers even without opening his eyes, "I really like this new shampoo of yours, smells like lavender."

"I have to ready the bento for the kids, go and brush your teeth Hachi!"

'hrrg'

He moves away as I feel the warmth leave me, maybe I've been a bit too harsh on him.

I take off my towel before the dead fish-eyed pervert assaults me again, this time with more force than before.

"I'm sure Natsumi is more than capable of doing that."

Why you…but then I simply succumb, even after being surrounded by women far more charming than my blunt self, I'm the only one around whom he acts like this.

After a quick rendezvous, and another shower, I rush to the kitchen after wearing a simple dress I grab off the shelf in order to see how the kids are doing.

Only to find myself witnessing the usual scene from each morning, my daughter Natsumi is filling the bentos with side dishes she grabbed out of the fridge and the rice I cooked last night is being re-heated in the cooker.

"Good morning mom." My daughter greets me as she finishes her task.

"Good morning." I return the greeting, looking around to find my son sleeping on the sofa again, his uniform as imperfect as usual.

"Get up Ryu-chan." I swear this guy is like his father's carbon copy, right down to the eyes.

"Mornin' mom." He greets me tiredly as he rubs his eyes, maybe I should just cut off the power line at 11 in the night, as restricting television and home wifi privileges is not working.

"When did you sleep last night?"

"Dunno." This guy…

"You need to work on your attitude young man,"

"Un-huh." He's still sleepy.

"And your clothing as well, who goes to school dressed like that?"

"Didn't dad…"

"Well dad's mother wasn't an icon in the fashion industry," I chastise him for real this time, "how am I supposed to receive any acclaim if my own son dresses like a slop."

"So in the end it's all about financial gain or loss huh, life is really-"

I simply cover his mouth before he can spout any more nonsense philosophy, I've already had enough to last several lifetimes from his father.

"Ryuuchi," I turn to see Hachi, he looks at our son with a serious expression, "Go and get dressed properly."

"Tch, fine." With that he's off.

Do these people only obey ones with dead eyes? I mean how does he do that?

'Ooof'

Hachi sits on the sofa as he picks up the newspaper and begins to flip through it, as per the usual routine I simply proceed to prepare his morning dose of caffeine, without sugar ofcourse, can't have him get chubby on me.

"Here" I put his back coffee before him and get some green tea for myself before I flip through my schedule for the day.

Put undergarments in the laundry bin myself, check.

Ensure that kids only take healthy homemade food for their lunch, check.

Give my husband his dose of caffeine, check.

Now for the rest of the day, I have to go to my college to deliver a small lecture on startups in the fashion sector, well I'm actually surprised these people actually want someone as blunt as me speaking to the students, but then again this could be for the better, I mean those guys have to know what to actually watch for in the real world.

Moving on, I have to go to the boutique, ensure that all the orders are on time, although I do miss making all the dresses myself, operating the business as the boss isn't that bad.

Well that's it then, all I have to do after that is come back home in the evening before the kids.

With that, I glance over to see my son walk down the stairs, this time actually dressed properly, he should always try to look like that, I mean who dresses like a slob on purpose.

'Groan'

Ah I forgot about this guy….

"Okay everyone," he raises his hand to draw our attention, "Family meeting, now."

One of the few rules we agreed on when we became a family was a right to call a family meeting if anyone in the family wished to talk about anything, well he was surely using the same now.

Upon hearing his words, Natsumi immediately stopped fiddling with her phone and sat on the sofa before us, Ryuuchi also did the same, albeit in a less enthusiastic manner, even Ichi stopped chasing his tail and took a seat on the rug.

"I've got an announcement to make."

"We're getting a new baby sister?" my son quips in with his usual sense of humor, stop speaking like that to your parents, I mean I wanted a big family but handling you two, well that was enough for me, and why does it have to be a sister, siscon…

"As much as I would like that, but no." Hachi answers with in an unwavering tone, "It's something about a choice I have made which will inadvertently affect our family."

"You aren't moving abroad are you dad?" my daughter asks with a tone of concern, well his foreign trips, quite frequent in the last few years, she's drawn quite a reasonable conclusion.

"Not at all," Hachi dismisses any misunderstandings she might have, "It's about the elections."

"Aren't the general elections still 2 years away?" Ryuuchi finally shows some interest in the conversation, well then again, he's his father's son.

"Yeah, but this is about the Chiba by-election to be held in a few weeks."

"You're going to help uncle Kawashima?" how does he remember all this but doesn't remember simple things like dressing properly for school.

"Not quite, rather you can say I'm going to replace him." Hachi takes the last sip from his cup as he lets the statement hang in the air.

"You're going to fight the election?" I detect a tone of amusement in Ryuuchi's words, "You haven't done that like, ever, and then you're going into the lion's den?"

"It's an offer for me to consider"

"But really dad, Komeito has never won the seat that's up for election now, and I've seen the statistics, the vote split from the past years is too wide for a swing."

My daughter looks helplessly lost as the dead fish-eyed brigade continues to discuss the intricacies of this decision, it's alright Nat-chan, it took me years to understand this stuff too.

Looking over at Ryuuchi, I see that he is now completely awakened and very much interested in what Hachi is saying, then again, he's been pretty involved in this since he was a kid.

"So you're taking this offer huh? It might just backfire dad."

"And it may just launch me to a much higher ground, remember Ryuuchi that in order to make greater gains, you have to take greater risks."

"Well so do we have to move to Chiba now?" Natsumi finally speaks something again.

"Not necessarily dear, plus if I do get elected, we'll have to live in Tokyo anyway."

"I presume we are not to speak of this to anybody outside of the family?" my son throws in the final question, it's almost time for the kids to leave for school.

"Correct, this is just to keep you guys informed."

"Alright then, see you dad, bye mom"

"Bye daddy, bye mom."

With that they're off, it's still hard to believe that they are now in high school, I mean it only feels like yesterday that I picked them up from kindergarten.

"They sure grow up fast." My thoughts are given voice, but not by myself.

"You sure told them pretty soon Hachi."

"Hey we agreed that we would always try to keep our kids involved in our lives didn't we? Plus they need to know what their parents are up to."

"You going to head out Hachi?"

"Nah, Tachibana isn't an early riser, I'll go out after lunch," he smiles at me, "Want me to make you something before you head out though? The meeting aside, I'm free for today."

"What about the editorial for tommorow's newspaper?"

"I work better when the last-minute panic kicks in."

We share a laugh, I'm pretty sure he's already proof read whatever he's about to submit, hard to believe that the stuff which made up his multiple rejected essays back in high school now earned him a neat living.

"Tell that to Hiratsuka-sensei when we meet her."

I think I picked up his bad habit of thinking out loud.

"Well I'd like some curry rice." That's the best, and probably the only thing he can make, cup noodles aside.

"I'm fully capable of even producing gourmet cuisine, did you forget what sort of stuff I had to whip up when you were pregnant?"

I thought out loud again, well whatever.

Taking the stairs I head to our bedroom and get ready, checking my outward appearance I smile in satisfaction before collecting my bag and heading down to the kitchen as the fragrance of spices assails my nose, looks like its fish curry.

Registering my presence, I see Hachi turn towards me as he serves the rice, man what would his baiters on TV say if they saw this picture of him clad in an apron.

"Here," his words break my train of thought as I see him pull a chair on the dining table for me, who knew that inside his rotten self, there had always existed a true gentleman.

I take my seat as a plate of steaming rice and bowl of hot curry are put before me, I wait until he takes a seat as well.

'Itadakimasu.'

We begin eating, well he's certainly gotten better, much better.

"It's good Hachi."

"Well I'm living my dream here." He laughs again and it is contagious, I remember him always going on about how he would become a househusband, well that was one thing he failed at.

"I'll be leaving now." I head towards the garage, can't be late.

"Take care." I receive the standard response, well atleast he doesn't insist on me messaging him everytime I've reached my destination.

I unlock my car, a latest Honda Hayate-h6, honestly I was okay driving my old family minivan, but my kids wouldn't hear the end of it, not that I don't like this one, it's a sleek 4-seater with all the gadgets one can have in a car, Hachi insisted that we get me a Mercedes but honestly I don't like the idea of splurging that much, I mean we already have one fancy car.

Turning the key in ignition, I head out, looks like I'm going to face some traffic today.

(8man PoV)

With that she's off, well better get ready myself.

I put the dishes in the dishwasher just as the maid came in, nodding at her I move towards my bedroom leaving her to clear up downstairs before she can come up.

Moving into the bathroom I take a quick shower and wear clothes that I would have never worn back in my teenage years. After checking in the mirror, I cannot help but think as to how far behind all those memories have been left, the pain that once threatened to tear apart my heart now felt as nothing more than a dull throb, kinda when you have a big burp, but still I can't deny that hearing those names again after so many years stirred me a bit, almost taking me back…

 _(Flashback)_

 _I trudged back quite miserably to the clubroom, honestly why did I even bother with it now…_

 _(Flashback end)_

Well that's funny, I can't even seem to remember all that happened all those years back. Maybe it is a case of psychological repression.

*Knock*

I hear a faint knock on the door, looks like the maid is done downstairs,

"Come in."

She comes in and begins her routine almost instantly, leaving her there I move downstairs, trying to remember what I had tried to forget for years.

Sitting down on the sofa with my second caffeine dose in my hand, I somehow recall what had happened back then in my second year of High School.

The service club is the first thing that pops to my mind, along with my clubmates…

I frown as I remember the occurrences that happened towards the end of the said year. Over months, I had finally gotten closer to people whom I believed I could call as friends, people to whom I had made the then biggest confession of my life, or rather a request, as what it was called in the end.

But then again, wasn't that desire fulfilled as well? I mean honestly, the pain that I felt back then was probably the most genuine thing they could have shown me, after all I desired for _something_ genuine, not necessarily pleasant.

Stopping myself from delving down deeper into the abyss of the past I quickly picked up my newspaper and began reading, quite some time passed as I glanced at the clock to see it was almost 11: 00 AM.

"I will be leaving sir." I hear a faint voice call out from the back door.

"Please be careful on your way back." I instinctively reply before folding the newspaper and putting it on the table, Tachibana should be at his office post-noon, it will be best if I leave now, the traffic will slow me down anyway.

Remembering that I should call home as well, I'm sure Saki hasn't yet informed mom of my decision to attend the reunion, plus it looks like I'll have to stay over there for quite some time now.

Pulling out my phone, I call my mother.

"Ah Hachiman, how are you?"

"I'm fine mom, how're you guys keeping?"

"We're good here Hat-chan, your father is still sloppy about taking his pills though. You should talk to him."

"Komachi is much more suited for that role mom, or maybe Natsumi now, he never listens to me."

"Well maybe he will listen to Nat-chan, so did Saki tell you?"

"Yeah, you can give the confirmation mom, we'll be attending the reunion, and another thing, I'm going to need you guys to help me quite a bit from now on, so make sure that you and dad keep a few weeks free from this day on."

"Are you up to something Hachiman?" her tone is serious.

"Something big actually, I'll be staying over after the reunion as well."

"Well we're always there for you, make yourself at home as much as you like, oh and the guys from your High School requested your personal contact information, you have to give the confirmation yourself, so should I…?"

Doesn't Hiratsuka-sensei already have my number? Well whatever…

"Yeah, give them my number, and we'll talk about the details tonight when everything is set in motion."

"As you say Hat-chan, make sure that you don't overexert yourself, take care of Saki, and give my love to Nat-chan and Ryu-chan."

"I will, bye mom."

"Bye."

Well that went smoothly, but then again mom has always been the more understanding one, it's good that she doesn't ask too many questions.

I silently mull on whether I should call Komachi now, after a brief moment of deliberation I decide on negative, I need to get to the party HQ now and don't have much time, I'd prefer to talk to Komachi in leisure and not in a hurry.

With that I grab my wallet, my phone and my car keys before heading out, the traffic is as annoying as it has been for years, atleast the new flyovers have somewhat eased the congestion.

(One hour later)

After a bit of a tedious drive I finally near the party HQ, the building sure doesn't seem that imposing in the daylight.

I blow my horn as I move near to the ground level parking of the office, the guard gives me an annoyed look before recognizing me, putting up a hasty salute and opening the gate, driving inside I park my car in the first empty slot I find and move out, locking the car I move towards the main building.

Another hasty salute and I'm in, I still remember my days as a young party volunteer when the predecessors of the these guards used to sneer at me, and a lot of other volunteers as well, but none of them dares now, ah how time changes…

"Hikigaya-san" I turn to notice that the receptionist is already in her place.

"I want to see Tachibana-san ASAP."

"C-certainly sir." She fumbles a bit before pressing the button for the intercom and conversing in a hushed voice, the old relic, as my wife calls him, generally doesn't meet anyone without appointment, but hey, I'm an exception to almost all rules of manmade society.

"He will see you now sir."

Nodding to her, I make my way upstairs and knock on his door.

"Come in." looks like he's alone this time.

Moving inside, I see Tachibana in his seat and a nervous young girl, perhaps still in college, who is picking up papers that appear to be strewn everywhere in his office.

"Ah Hikigaya-kun, please take a seat," he motions me with his hand towards an empty chair, I silently take my seat, I wanted to help the young girl but she looks quite frightened as it is from my mere presence, plus the work doesn't seem that much.

"Please excuse the mess, my new assistant happens to be somewhat of a klutz." He speaks up from behind his desk.

"It's nothing really, I've myself done far worse." I notice that she's almost done with the papers, this old guy sure knows how to pick 'em.

"I'm terribly apologetic about the mess." She puts the bunch of papers on the desk as she apologizes, her flustered reaction almost reminds me of Saki on our first date, man that was embarrassing.

"Could you get us some tea and snacks Tsuri?" well that's a hidden, 'go away, I've got to talk about something important and you're not needed' but in a polite manner, I hope she realizes that she's not supposed to come back for some time now.

"Certainly sir." With that and a quick bow, she's gone.

"Quite an assistant you've got Tachibana-san." I comment, really, I'm amused.

"She's the daughter of an associate, not the brightest bulb in the bunch though." He pauses before he speaks again, "He wants her to join politics."

"Well she's cute." I comment off-handedly, over the years I've come to learn that judging a person based on first-appearances can be incredibly deceiving.

"Bah, he pleaded me to give her an internship, but as you can see she's clearly not up for it, she was pushed around quite a bit in the volunteer section, but then I decided to keep her here, the people there will probably suck her dry, with the way she works." It looks like he's clearly annoyed by her, but then again, I saw my fair share of such people while I was an intern here, those lower levels are downright terrifying for people like her who are clearly unaccustomed to doing any such activity.

"Spoilt brat she is, hasn't worked a day in her life, and expects cram sessions for everything."

Well he just bluntly said what I sugarcoated in my thoughts.

"Anyways, so you made your decision?" his eyes light up, almost as if he already knows my answer, but then again, I know he does.

"I'll take it, talk with Kawashima, I'll speak to him personally if needed." There's no turning back now, I've taken my place, all that's left to do is roll the dice.

"That's excellent Hikigaya-kun, I always knew you were quite the smart one."

Taking cue from my silence, he continues

"I'll talk things over and clear your path, but do tell me what you want do about the formal announcement."

"I'll tell that after I've read the blueprint." You see in our party, every candidate is given a set of two files, one thin which is green in colour, and another one thick, which is red, or a set of a thin file and multiple thick files.

The green file contains all the details about the forthcoming election that the candidate may require to know, possible opponents, vote splits in the past years, the list of supporters, detractors, voter age percentage, local issues etc. along with the candidates own personal information, his possible appeal to the voters and lot of other jargon. The red file or files given with it are the sources from which the conclusions given in the blue file, be it newspaper articles or personal surveys conducted by volunteers. The set of these green and red files together is referred to as the blueprint, which is extremely vital for any candidate to have fully encrypted in his memory. I myself spent years preparing quite a few of them.

"You should get it in about an hour or so, why don't you wait in your office."

I nod and get up as I prepare to leave, moving towards the door I hear Tachibana-san call out to me again,

"Hikigaya-kun…"

I turn to see that he has rotated his chair and is now looking out of the window, a distant look in his eyes,

"Have you heard from Shiro recently?"

Ah.

"He sent me a mail this morning, though I haven't read it yet."

"Tell him to meet his old man once in a while."

"Will do." With that I exit his office and head further up, man the perks of having an office on the top floor, having to go up and down multiple times, and it comes with a view of a lot of other tall buildings and our magnificent parking lot!

I take out my phone as my thoughts revert back to the name that has become etched in my memory, Shiro Tachibana, surfing through the notifications, I glance at the recent mail to see his name flash on my screen, it's hard to believe so many years have passed, it feels almost like yesterday that I met this previously constrained free spirit…

 _(Flashback)_

"… _and please make sure that you turn in these assignments on time, late submission will invite penalty in the form of negative marking."_

 _I internally groan as the lecture ends. I am currently seated in one of the multiple lecture halls spread across the campus of Tokyo University as a freshman, though I'm no longer a 'loner by choice,' I prefer to keep to myself and generally don't actively seek out social interactions._

 _But then again our history professor has hit me hard with the new assignment that is to be done in pairs, atleast he's the one allotting partners, so I hope that I don't land up with someone troublesome._

 _People slowly file out of the hall as I prepare to do the same, only to be stopped by a few annoying frien-er acquaintances I've made._

" _So Hikigaya who'd you end up with?"_

 _Pardon?_

" _He sent the list already?"I'm surprised, my phone hasn't buzzed since last night._

" _Man, Hikigaya don't tell me you haven't registered your e-mail ID yet."_

" _I did all those things in the first week Mizuto." I answer back as I pull out my phone to see a sign of 'no network,' man this thing has been giving me problems for a while now._

" _You need to seriously buy a new one." Mizuto comments as he looks over at my screen, I can't help but agree with his sentiment now._

" _Anyways, seeing that you're helpless, I'll check for you." He unlocks his phone and begins to zip through the document._

" _Who'd you end up with?" I ask out of curiosity._

" _Don't ask, I swear this old coot is assigning us miserable partners on purpose," he looks at me before speaking again, "I got Rokushi Aito."_

 _Rokushi, huh, well as far as I can remember she was rather on the umm…healthier side of the weight chart, and I was being very kind with my thoughts._

" _Atleast she'll work." I offer him my condolence, Mizuto settle for giving me a sad smile before his expression turns to that of complete surprise._

" _Holy shit man, you've got one helluva partner here."_

" _Who is it?" seeing his reaction, it's got to be a girl he has a crush on, and by that I mean most of the girls in our year._

" _It's Shiro Tachibana." He answers as he grins at me._

 _Let's see, Shiro Tachibana, well I doubt there is anyone in our year who doesn't know him. He's kinda like how Hayama was back in my school, he's loaded and has looks, plus an odd penchant for hosting parties, to boot his father is a member of the Tokyo Diet and a member of the national cabinet._

 _I frown as I think about it, I've always had bad experiences when I've gotten involved with guys like that, I just hope that I am able to keep my interaction with him to minimal and that I'm not forced to do the assignment by myself._

" _Good luck pal." Oh enough of that shit-eating grin Mizuno, you haven't got a charming partner either, on second thought switch partners with me!_

" _We can't switch partners Hikigaya."_

 _Was I thinking out loud again?_

" _Yes, you are doing that again, seriously you need to build a dam between your brain and your mouth."_

 _My bad._

" _Anyways I'll be going, see ya tomorrow." With that I'm alone in the hall again, anyways I guess I will seek out my 'partner' for this assignment, since we only have a week, it will be best that we atleast decide the topic and go over a basic outline today._

 _With that thought I headed to the destination where I was most likely to find a top class riajuu like him._

 _Walking for about 10 mins, I reach one of the few overpriced café's that adorn the campus, generally all establishments around here are cheap as the students have little money to spare, but then again this place is also crawling with kids whose pocket money is more than the salary of our teachers._

" _La nourriture est le paradis," food is paradise, well atleast the owner had good naming sense._

 _I move into the café and almost immediately spot the noisiest clique in the vicinity, about 4 girls and 3 guys including my partner for this assignment, I can understand having fun, but is being this noisy necessary? You can get your point across perfectly even if you lower your decibel volume._

 _Steadying myself I take a deep breath, the me in high school would simply feel it too much of a burden and try to approach him when the guy was alone, or rather not approach him at all and submit an assignment with both our names while doing all the work alone, but I sure as hell was not going to do it now, after all I had promised Saki that I would not hurt myself._

 _Moving forward I see the girls give me odd looks, one of them mutters something, presumably about me, not that they matter._

" _Tachibana-san?" I begin the conversation with a polite tone._

" _Yes?" well atleast he's polite, good start._

" _My name is Hikigaya Hachiman, we have been made partners for Sugisahi-sensei's assignment." I have gotten good at dealing with people over the last year, or the glares these girls are shooting at me would have reduced me to a sniveling mess, but after having taken a lot more, this doesn't even prick._

" _Ah yes, Hikigaya-san, I remember you from the entrance ceremony, aren't you a scholar?"_

 _I nod at his statement, the students with scholarships were seated and introduced separately, but then again it's hard to believe that he noticed me in that bunch._

 _The girls, and even the guys now shoot me confused looks, as if saying 'you're actually smart?,'_

 _Or rather like, 'if you're already a nerd, do the damn assignment yourself and leave us alone.'_

" _I thought it would be prudent that we atleast decide the topic today, seeing that we only have until next Friday to make our submission." I continue unhinged._

" _That is a good suggestion Hikigaya-san." He stands up and gestures towards the cashier, "I'll see you guys later." The entire clique glares at me again, but hey blame the professor, not me._

" _Where would you like to discuss about this Hikigaya-san?"_

" _Preferably somewhere with less noise." I move forward with him in tow to an open air café with a thinner crowd where I take a seat. We order for two coffees as I open a notebook._

" _Do you already have any ideas Hikigaya-san?"_

" _As a matter of fact I do, so here we have…"_

 _The discussion went surprisingly well, over the next hour we were able to shortlist one topic and prepare an acceptable outline of the project, well good that he's smart and willing to work, not the typical spoilt rich brat._

" _With that we're done." I close my notebook and glance over at our table, I ended up consuming 2 coffees and a sandwich, well I have savings and my part-time job so it's not putting much of a dent._

" _So we meet Monday?" he asks._

" _Yes, preferably at this place at the same time." He nods at me, sensing our business is done, a waitress brings us the bill, I proceed to withdraw my wallet and take out the necessary cash._

 _Only to find Tachibana-san giving me an odd look, hey I don't look poor do I?_

" _Let me pay Hikigaya-san." He offers._

 _While I'm a connoisseur of free food, I'm not comfortable about cashing in on a guy I've just end, plus the rules of chivalry only demand him to pay if the partner is a girl._

" _Not necessary Tachibana-san, I've consumed more than you have." He continues to give me the odd look, seems like he isn't used to others sharing the bill._

" _Isn't it natural for friends to…"_

" _Respectfully Tachibana-san, I do not consider us as friends, at best after this discussion I would call us acquaintances." I think I snapped at him, but hey, friend is a word that holds a deep meaning for me, I'm just sick of people that throw it around so casually._

 _I see him looking at me as if I'm the eighth wonder in the world, before actually laughing at my face, is this guy sane?_

" _I see Hikigaya-san." He smiles at me, "So we aren't friends you say?"_

" _We aren't Tachibana-san, as it stands, I barely know you and the same is reciprocated, we are merely batchmates acquainted due to a joint project."_

" _Very well then Hikigaya-san." He moves after he pays for his share, leaving a bit more as a tip, I proceed to do the same and head towards my apartment._

… _.._

 _Thursday_

 _The assignment is completed one day before the due date, Tachibana was quite efficient with his work and we ended up doing the submission one day before, sensei was clearly pleased and promised us a few extra marks if it was up to quality._

" _Say Hikigaya-san, would you mind accompanying me for a quick bite?"_

 _Actually I do mind, but since I'm in a good mood I can do that._

" _Alright." We head to another budget café near the campus, I order an extra sweet latte while Tachibana orders iced tea._

 _Our drinks arrive, I take a sip of my sweet latte as Tachibana continues to play with his straw, a solemn expression on his face, what's up with that dude? Aren't you like the second god of omnipresent smiles?_

" _Hikigaya-san" he speaks up drawing my attention, "A few days ago, you said that we aren't friends, has that changed now?"_

 _I weigh his words before answering truthfully, "Friend is still a long stretch, though I can say we are well acquainted now and can vouch for your efficiency."_

 _He chuckles at my statement, "You really are an interesting person Hikigaya-san."_

 _Please don't say that, you remind me too much of a devil I've been trying to forget._

" _Then say would you want to be one?"_

 _What?_

" _I'm asking if we can be friends Hikigaya-san?"_

" _We can actually" I find myself chuckling at this too, but really this is somewhat funny, I don't remember anybody asking me this question either._

" _Then would you like to be friends with me?" his expression is somewhat serious, whats up with that?_

" _Though I prefer to stay away from too many social interactions, I don't see a reason to decline."_

 _(Flashback end)_

And with that I made my first friend in college, a friendship that changed both him and me.

* * *

 **I know that I said I would focus on the High School life of the characters, but then a 5 chapter flashback didn't exactly look appealing, so I'll be going for a gradual reveal.**

 **Due acknowledgements to Guest who suggested the same.**

 **PS**

 **hikigaya: glad you're happy.**

 **narutoDkurosaki: will listen to your requests as much as possible.**

 **Flash Falcon: we have the new chapter.**

 **wildarms13: Thanks! the new chapter is here.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks, will try not to keep you waiting.**

 **Fanfic Crtitic: will try my best.**

 **Almighty Spartan: your wish will be fulfilled.**

 **Legs Hunter: Your patience shall not wear thin.**

 **infadinityfollower: thanks!**

 **Mr. Self-Depriciation: I shall keep you hooked!**

 **HarimaHige: they shall all pay.**

 **Djoker2630: Thanks a lot! Your patience is appreciated.**

 **As usual feel free to leave reviews (highly sought) or any suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we finally have an update for this ambitious project.**

* * *

 **(Saki PoV)**

I turned around the corner as I made my way through the morning traffic, thankfully I knew of the shortest and least congested routes on this path from my days back in college. Now that I think of it walking to the campus was far more hassle free, maybe I should've just taken the subway and walked. Traffic moved slowly as I neared the college, a wave of nostalgia hit me as the gate was opened to let me inside the premises of Bunka Gakuen University.

Students walked around as I slowly drove to the official parking area. Nothing seems to have changed except for the sculpture at the entrance. Getting out from my car I look around to see fashionably attired youngsters chatter along in groups, funny how fast time seems to pass. It almost feels like yesterday when I had first set foot here myself, I remember I had almost felt like an alien when I had walked through the gates of Bunka Fashion College in a drab white shirt and long skirt. The fashionably attired peers and their accents had almost made me want to run straight back home. But then I had somehow managed to pull through.

Afterall, it was because of him that I got the opportunity. Even if I wasn't confident in myself I could have never let his efforts go waste.

"K-kawasaki senpai?" a young girl greeted me nervously as she help a notepad in her hand, am I actually that scary?

"It is Hikigaya now, but I'd prefer if you addressed me by my first name." I said as I took in her appearance. She was quite young, maybe a freshman, she had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a skirt that fell below her knees coupled with a brown shirt, rather plain for a fashion student.

Couple this with her nervousness and you have a spitting image of me from 2 decades before.

"Ah, yes S-saki-senpai, my name is Higurashi Taki," she spoke with a rather exaggerated bow, you're actually making me feel old here.

"Well then Higurashi-kun, shall we head to the study hall?" I'd rather have this done with.

"C-certainly senpai." She walked behind me as I strode across the campus, we drew quite a few stares from passers-by. Guess I am actually famous.

"Welcome Hikigaya-san," the dean greeted me as I entered the building, we shook hands as per usual formality before he explained the schedule.

"…we appreciate you taking out some time to guide our students. Also the newspaper club has requested that if you can spare some more time, they would like to have a short interview."

"That can be arranged," I spoke as I looked around, has it already been 18 years since I left?

"Well then, Higurashi-san will guide you around, please feel free to ask her for anything." He spoke as we shook hands once again before he left, seems a more amiable guy that the last one.

Higurashi meekly followed me as I entered the study hall, as I had expected it wasn't jam-packed but still the empty seats could easily be counted on one hand. I wonder how many of these people actually want to do something on their own instead of just being another spoke in the wheel of corporate slavery…

I need to get him to stop polluting my mind with his nonsense.

"Well then students," I spoke as I gained everyone's attention, funny how embarrassed I used to get about this earlier, "My name is Hikigaya Saki and today…"

[about half an hour later]

"…that will be all. I know that most of you may be more interested in working for big fashion houses that offer you a cushy salary. But remember that just like every person is born an infant, every major company that recruits you was once a small roadside shop." I conclude my lecture on this tone, I was able to convey whatever I could, there's no need to drag this for the length of the entire allocated hour.

Students began filing out the hall the moment I stopped speaking, but a few lingered around and some of them approached me with practical questions as I tried my best to answer their queries.

"…but won't marketing be the hardest part Hikigaya-senpai?" a guy asked me as he took notes of what all others had asked, he actually looks serious about this.

"Not at all" I answered as I took a sip of water, "the difficult part is making a product that can stand out. If you are able to make something like that then marketing will not be that big an issue. For instance when I started making dresses I used to wear them myself to a few social events, women noticed them and I started to get a few orders. Though it was a trickle at start I fulfilled each order, and slowly but surely the number of orders became so high that I actually had to open my own shop."

"So the difficult part was to stick out?" he asked as he gave me a wry smile, I nodded at his statement.

"Then…"

About half an hour later I was done as the group of students around me dispersed, I honestly hope someone in them has the guts to actually put what I told them to use.

"Now Higurashi," I turned to face the girl who looked as if she was clearly out of it.

"Y-yes senpai?" a scowl found its way on to my lips, I don't like that reference.

"The newspaper club, is it still on the third floor?"

"A-actually senpai the club president asked if you would be comfortable giving it here, the air conditioning on the third floor has snagged." I nodded at her statement.

"So where's the guy from the club?" I asked as I looked around, shouldn't they already be here?

"I'm the one that was sent senpai," Higurashi spoke as she drew what I assumed was a recorder from her pocket, how convenient.

"Okay then," I took a moment to seat myself comfortably, "What do you want to ask?"

Higurashi seated herself as she switched on the recorder.

"First of all, why did you choose to become a fashion designer?"

I smiled a little, I had answered this question multiple times before but answering it always brought back memories, ones I can never forget.

[Flashback, 3rd year of High School]

 _I sighed a bit as I prepared tea in my kitchen, today just felt too long. Taking the filled cups I made my way to the living room as I put one on the table._

" _Are you sure about this?" I asked my guest as adjusted his glasses, he looked took them off before he looked me in the eye._

" _Shouldn't I be the one asking you this question?" I detected an edge in his voice as he spoke, but then again this is going to be difficult..._

" _Saki," my stupor was broken as I heard him call out to me, his hands on my shoulders as his dead fish eyes stared into mine, they were strangely comforting in the backdrop of what was to happen now._

" _Just tell me this Saki, do you want this or not?" he asked me, his voice cutting through the silence of the house as I buried my head in his chest and sobbed._

" _Yes." I could only speak one word, why did this have to be so difficult…_

" _Then just remember this, I'll be by your side no matter what." He spoke as he patted my head, "Now wash your face, we need you to be strong for this."I gave him a small nod as I reluctantly let him go. Making my way to the bathroom I washed my face multiple times before looking into the mirror, I had him by my side, I wasn't alone._

 _I kept repeating it in my head as I returned to the living room._

" _I hope you took care of everything else Saki." I nodded at his implies question, how could he remain this calm?_

" _Keika is having a sleepover and I sent Taishi to watch a late night movie, it's just going to be us." I received a nod in response as I looked at the clock, anytime now…_

' _Ding'_

 _IT'S THEM!_

" _Calm down," he spoke, "They're your parents, not executioners."_

 _Easy for you to say._

 _I went on to the door as it creaked open and two tall figures entered the house, I just hope this goes well._

" _Hey mom, Hi dad." I greeted them in a lame manner as I tried to stay natural, this is tougher than expected._

" _Ah Saki-chan," mom spoke as she took off her shoes, "has Hachiman come over?" she asked as she looked down at the extra pair of shoes._

" _Yeah, he's in." I answered. My parents had taken our relationship surprisingly well. But then I guess they yearned for anything more normal then compared to my delinquent tendencies earlier. My parents had been quite accepting of him after I made him cover his eyes with glasses and mentioned his help in making sure I secured the prep-school scholarship. We were doing quite okay on that front, it was just_ _ **this**_ _burning issue that needed to be set aside now._

" _Have you guys been studying?" my father asked me as he took off his overcoat and handed it over to me._

" _Yes dad, we just finished our assignments ." I received a nod as my parents moved inside._

" _Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Kawasaki," oh boy he's serious. He's not even using his usual 'Yo' this time!_

" _Ah Hachiman, will you be staying for dinner?" mom asked as she smiled at him, any moment now…_

" _Actually there is something I-" he looked at me before continuing, "_ _ **We**_ _need to talk to you guys about."_

" _Ah, are you asking for Saki-chan's hand in marriage by any chance?" Dad's face hardened at that joke, not helping mom._

" _No, I'm actually here to talk about her application to-"_

" _Not that again," dad shook his head as he shot me glare, "I believe I made myself clear on this."_

" _You did," Hachi folded his hands as he looked at dad, "but all I have been told is that you do not approve of it, not that she_ _ **cannot**_ _do it."_

" _Look boy, I appreciate you being there for her but this is a private mat-"_

" _I believe that I am entitled to speak in any matter that concerns the girl I love." Hachi cut him off, this was getting too much._

" _I'll get you guys some tea," mom shot off into the kitchen as the discomfort in the room increased, but this was necessary._

" _Well then, you love her you say. That implies you care for her, so tell me why you would back her in taking such rash action?"_

" _I don't see chasing your dreams as irrational." Hachi countered._

" _She can easily chase them here, there's no need to rush to the city just yet." Dad was not giving in, just please…_

" _You know why she wants to go, don't you Mr. Kawasaki?"_

 _Dad gritted his teeth before calming himself, his anger was evident._

" _Roses have thorns boy, just who do you think is going to rush to catch her if she falls huh?" I shivered a little as I remembered mom telling me about my aunt. She had left their house to live in Tokyo at a young age. There she got pregnant with a guy who did a vanishing act the day he found out and by the time anyone from her home could reach her, she had already disappeared. No one had heard from her till today._

 _Mom mentioned the incident for dad being extra cautious about me right now. Even though we didn't talk a lot due to his busy schedule my application to pursue graduation at Bunka Fashion School in Tokyo brought up those unpleasant memories in his mind and he could never bring himself to let me go._

 _Hachiman took a deep breath, please don't tell me…_

" _I will."_

 _What?_

" _What are you saying?" Dad's eyes narrowed at his statement._

" _I'm saying," Hachiman fetched an envelope from his bag before he handed over the contents to my father whose eyes widened as he read the documents._

" _You're saying that-"_

" _Yes, I'll take responsibility." Hachi spoke as he crossed his hands again, just as the documents slipped from my father's hands, "I know that you have trusted me with your daughter till now Mr. Kawasaki, so I ask you to trust me a bit more. I will take full responsibility for Saki's well being, so…" he got down on his knees as he gave my father a full formal bow, "just let her go, that is all I request."_

 _Dad's face hardened for a few moments before he let out a long breath. Smiling a little he spoke again._

" _Just to make sure, if anything happens I'll hunt you down."_

" _I wouldn't have it any other way." Hachi spoke as he smiled back, I looked at the documents before looking back at him._

 _All this…just for me?_

" _Well now," mom entered with a tray full of snacks and tea, "I believe it is time for a small break."_

" _An ending actually," dad said as he undid his tie, "I'm heading over to the bath."_

" _Well then," mom spoke as she put down the tray, "I'll let you two be alone as I prepare his bath." With that both of them were gone leaving me and Hachi, my mind was full of questions but I couldn't speak as I saw him collapse onto the sofa from exhaustion._

" _That was tiring." He spoke in his usual dead voice. Hey, where did my cool confrontational boyfriend disappear to?_

" _He only comes forth when needed."_

 _I need to stop thinking out loud, you're rubbing off too much._

" _You're actually…" I spoke hesitatingly, I mean he never mentioned this earlier._

" _Applying to Tokyo University, you bet I am." He spoke with a smirk._

" _But what of you plan to…" I mean weren't you planning on going to the local university, living with your parents and then taking up a job as a househusband?_

" _Well, if it satiates you my parents weren't appreciative of the idea, this is better anyway." He spoke as he smiled at me, "My parents and Komachi are going to shower you with appreciation for finally getting my lazy ass to do something worthwhile."_

 _Despite the seriousness of it all, I laughed._

" _Won't it be difficult to get there Hachi?"_

" _A little," he spoke with a distant look in his eyes, "I'll have to study a bit more, but as long as you're happy I don't mind."_

 _I looked away as I felt heat rise inside me, how can he say stuff like this so casually? I mean he get's embarrassed even calling me by my first name in public and yet can say this stuff like he's reading off a newspaper._

" _S-so you'll…?"_

" _Come with you to Tokyo? I've already pre-booked the tickets for us." He spoke as he laughed a bit himself, this had turned out to be far better than I had anticipated._

[Flashback ends]

"…and constantly helping out the drama club with their costumes, I realized I had a penchant for making clothes and decided to bank on it." I said as I completed my answer, that should suffice.

"How did you envision the creation if the brand Saki-Saki?" Well, there's not much to say here.

"To be truthful, I never actually envisioned anything when I started. I took up the mantle of being a housewife soon after marriage and started utilizing my skills to make clothes for me and my family. As time passed people began notice it and started asking me to make clothing for them as well, I used to do it on a voluntary basis until I got my first formal order. Years passed as the amount of orders increased and before I knew it clothes designed by me gained enough popularity for them to be given a brand name."

"So you did not start it out in a planned manner?"

"Not much in my life was planned. I spent two years after graduation working for Versaché because they gave me good offer. It was about 2 years after that when I made my first dress and 3 years before I actually sold anything."

"So it just happened?"

"Not exactly. I can say that I achieved success in my endeavor because I put everything behind it when the wheels began to turn. It might not be in your hand that when an opportunity might present itself, but it takes perseverance and hardwork to exploit it to the fullest."

"But how do you know when an opportunity comes by?"

I smiled a bit, "this is a tricky question, but the best answer is 'I don't know.' You see my husband had gotten an offer to invest in a friend's endeavor, he chose to go with it against the better judgment of many people including myself, but a decade down the line I cannot think of how he could not have done that." It is true afterall, a decade before Hachi was called out by Tachibana from his college to invest in his starter named Pinconn biotech ltd., they had sent a plan for the production of a modified rice variety that gave higher yield. Many experts had called it to be a bust and I had asked Hachi not to respond but as he was he went against the tide and brought a marginal stake in the company as they had nothing else to offer. All the earlier claims went bust when those guys were able to prove their product in a field test and the stocks of the company rose rapidly, we came into quite good money and now it was almost impossible to envisage us without it.

"So it's all on luck?"

"Not necessarily, you have to trust your instinct sometimes. If you keep following the crowd without questioning it at some point of time you end up simply being a part of it till the end."

"Thank you very much." Higurashi turned off the recorder as I reached out for my bag, this was a good session.

"U-umm Saki-senpai," Higurashi fidgeted in her seat, it was quite obvious that she wanted to ask something but was too embarrassed.

"If it is off the record, don't feel shy in asking me anything." Really, I mean I can almost tell what you're going to ask.

"Isittruethatyoumarriedyourboyfriendfromhighschool?" Okay, slow down a little.

"I indeed did, and we have been married for over 16 years."

"So-so how did you, uh, like know he was the guy?" Just as I had expected, I'm actually tired of answering this question as I don't really know the answer.

"If you ask me how we ended up together even I have to say I don't really know, it just kinda happened. But if you're asking for dating advice I'll give you this, don't judge a guy based on his physical attributes, they can change over the years. Instead try to look at him for who he is, and if you learn that he actually cares for you don't let him slip from your hands." Really, I have the first-hand experience in that regard.

"But how do I know, couldn't he just be a faker?" She has a valid point, but I can answer this.

"Believe me, you will know. Just make sure that you don't let anything overcloud your judgement, even your emotions." That is the key, sure you can be infatuated with him, but that should not stop you from seeing him for who he is.

I could see that what I was saying confused the young girl, but this was the best of what I could possibly put in words. Unlike my husband I do not possess an extensivelibrary of complicated terms and neither do I use them.

"Just think about it," I said as I finally got up to leave, I met with the dean once again before I was guided to the parking lot. Unlocking my car I got inside as I swept past he guards straight into the traffic, the late morning hours tended to increase traffic density. Stuck in the jam I turned on the TV mode on the screen in the car as Hachi's face flashed on the screen, must be from one of last week's debates.

Taking a look at him I could barely recognize the guy I used to date in high school. Despite being on the better side of forty he still looks young enough to pass off as thirty, his face an ethereal calm as he rebuts six others who are clearly baying for his blood on live TV. But then again hasn't he always been like this? He was never afraid to voice his thoughts or be rattled y others, the only thing that maybe changed about him was the absence of self-loathing; but he values himself now and that makes me happy.

The car in front of me moves a bit as I switch off the screen. I cannot spend all my time reminiscing about the past, there is work to be done and it is not going to do itself.

* * *

 **(Yukino PoV)**

I awaken from my sleep as my phone vibrates to connote that it is time for me to awaken. Switching off the same I silently get up, careful not to let my actions disturb my husband, even with medications, sleep is something that seems to elude him these days. Grabbing a towel I make my way to the bathroom and begin my daily routine, a small fallen box catches my attention as I dry myself after showering. Bending I pick up the same and notice that it contains the birth control pills that I had purchased sometime back.

I feel melancholic as I gaze upon the yet unopened carton, it has been some time since we have been physically intimate. Then again he has been so busy after father suffered the stroke last month, maintaining our standing has taken quite a toll on him and his health over all these years. Putting on my normal clothes I move downstairs, though it is still dark outside the servants have already begun cleaning and preparing for another lavish breakfast, afterall he and mother will be meeting a lot of people again today.

"Yukino." I hear a familiar voice reverberate in the corridors, turning I see that mother and her attendant approach me from the far end. Ever since my in-laws decided to move away to a quieter life in the countryside mother has lived with us and served as a guide to my husband's political career.

"Good morning mother." I bow slightly as I greet her, even after all these years her presence is still as intimidating as it was 2 decades before.

"Are the preparations for the meal in order?" she asks as she moves closer to me.

"Yes other, I instructed the servants and the chef yesterday night, I'm just heading to the kitchen to…"

"Don't bother, that can be handled by them." I am cut-off by her piercing tone.

"I need you to be present at this morning's meeting, Yoshida is coming to meet us today and I want us to look strong in front of him." Her tone carries a hint of bitterness, then again I believe it can't be helped given the current circumstances. I nod at her to convey my agreement.

"Has Hayato woken up yet?"

"Not yet mother, but he…"

"No need to explain, make sure he is ready before Yoshida arrives, and have Sayako ready for the ball today evening."

I nod again to her…orders as she slowly moves past me, is this the dream life I had wished for all those years ago?

"Yukino-sama," a voice breaks my thoughts. Turning I notice a maid as she holds my morning tea and some sliced fruits, nodding at her as she places the tray on the table I take a seat and absentmindedly take a sip, this daily routine has become quite taxing in the last few days.

Placing the cup down I take a bite from the fruit plate to notice that the taste is not as exquisite as it once was, the years seem to have made them as tasteless as my life. Continuing the meal I let my thoughts wander into the lanes of the past I held so dear, away from the present that remains now.

I had always had what could be described as a perfect life, I was gifted with beauty, intelligence and wealth. Though I went into a rebellious phase during my younger years in high school I came around quite quickly after mother explained her intentions for my well being and progress in life. I was matched with Hayato who was our equal in both status and wealth, though I did feel something…rather unwelcoming during our alliance I gave it some thought and eventually came by as the pros far outweighed the almost nonexistent cons that my hormonally charged mind seemed to have been throwing at me.

However not all has been well since then.

A few years after our graduation from college Hayato's father faced a huge crisis as sensitive details of various clients of their law firm were leaked, while the source was traced down he could never be captured. The entire episode left a dent large enough to cripple the firm and force it to dissolve, the loss of repute also meant that no one was willing to hire their services even if the practice was re-established. My in-laws then decided to give up on their business and retired to a more quite life away in Kyoto.

That was when mother assumed a greater role in our lives. Hayato was soon working alongside my father as a Diet assistant and looking into the family business, which, though not as thriving as before, was enough to provide for us and our lifestyle.

Father had by then gained a lot of political power and then risked it by playing from an unsafe seat in order to enhance our status and rid us of our looming problems that were shadowing our lives. My husband, mother and I stood alongside him as he contested, lost and came back broken. Soon he was diagnosed with a heart condition that further inhibited his capabilities, resulting in him having to quit from the national Diet seat he had worked so hard to maintain after the loss.

Which leads us to the present circumstances, Yoshida-san, of whom mother just spoke happens to be the national secretary of the People's Democratic Party of Japan, the political outfit under which father has always fought all his elections. His current visit this morning is the result of many efforts by Hayato and mother in order to secure this seat for the family.

Finishing the meal I stood up as another maid came up to pick up the dishes. Silently I headed upstairs to take a look at my daughter. Opening the door I see her dressed as usual, immaculate and perfect.

"Sayak-"

"I'll be down in 5 minutes." She cuts me off before swiftly moving inside her bathroom. Closing the door I move downstairs, she has started becoming quite distant now, and to be honest this is making me sad. True, Hayato and I haven't truly been hands-on parents due to our busy schedules, but still…

"Yukino-sama" my train of thoughts is interrupted as one of the elderly maids calls upon me from the kitchen.

"The preparations for the breakfast are in order, would you like to check it?"

I nod before entering the kitchen and taking a look around, a plethora of dishes have been prepared for breakfast today considering the guests we are to entertain. I check over the preparations making sure that everything is up to the mark. As mother said, we cannot afford to falter even a bit today. Making sure everything is in order I make my way out of the kitchen to see my daughter picking up her bento and preparing to leave.

"Sayako, are you leaving already?"

She turns to face me before answering.

"Yes, I have work for the committee, I will be taking my leave."

"Alright, just see to it that you're home early today evening, we have to attend the ball hosted by the Choshia-group."

"Understood."

She turns slightly before answering in a low tone and moving out rather quickly, why must she act like this? We provide her all she needs, associate with good people, ensure she can have an excellent future, and yet…maybe it is just a phase, and as mother says, it will pass.

"Yukino"

I turn to see Hayato walk down the stairs, as usual he is immaculately dressed, but still, the person I see in front of me cannot hold a candle to the person I was engaged to during my teens in terms of attractiveness.

"Is everything ready?"

I nod in response.

"Yes, Yoshida-san should be arriving in half an hour."

He nods at me before trudging towards the dining area, presumably for his morning tea and his medical dose. The years haven't been kind to him, the strain of having to maintain his smile throughout all the ordeals has indeed taken its toll on him. I remember him in high school, when all girls would swoon due to his charm, but the same seems to evade him now. He looks so tired, even after an entire night's rest, it's as if something took all his energy and gave him a few extra inches around his girth as compensation. Not a very good deal if you ask me.

But then maybe its just the stress, as the doctor said, stress can wreak havoc in a person's life and considering Hayato's responsibilities, stress is something which comes almost naturally to him. Maybe it's the years and years of stress that has made him who he is now, tired and almost as if…resigned.

Shaking my head slightly I try and brush off those thoughts, no, what is important now is to ensure that everything is in place when Yoshida-san arrives.

With that thought on my mind I head over to the garden to ensure that the seating arrangements are proper and that the lawn is free of wild outgrowth, satisfying myself over the preparations I head over to my room once again to get dressed properly as my presence is required today.

(An hour later)

Yoshida-san certainly seems to be taking his time.

"He's doing this on purpose."

Mother's sharp voice cuts through the rather uncomfortable silence that has since descended upon us, Yoshida-san was supposed to arrive about half an hour earlier but something seems to have kept him.

"Yukino, you sent the driver to receive him right?"

Hayato questions me as he attempts to somehow break this atmosphere, but does he truly think this is the correct choice of words for this moment?

"Yes, the car was sent to the station an hour earlier." Honestly, did you believe I would forget?

"There is no use thinking Hayato, he is clearly doing this to irritate us." Mother speaks again as she sips on some tea while glancing at the clock, "But he should be here soon."

True to her words, we hear the audible screech of the car brakes as the drives pulls over in the driveway, taking cue we head out to welcome our guest. Opening the door, we head out to see a slightly aged but well built man approach us.

"Good morning Yoshida-san." Hayato takes the initiative as he reaches out to our guest.

"Good morning to you too Hayama-san," he looks at mother before speaking again, "Yukinoshita-san."

"It was good that you were able to join us on this lovely morning Yoshida-san, let us proceed for breakfast." Mom said as she guided our guest to the courtyard. Soon mom and Hayato were seated as I stood behind them silently gesturing to the servants.

"Let's get a look at the early morning news." Yoshida-san spoke as he sipped his coffee, a butler quickly switched on the portable TV we had placed just in case as the morning hosts read out the news. The majority news that flashed was the reactions to the current national government's decision to devalue our currency, which had drawn quite harsh criticism from a few quarters.

"Would you like anything else Yoshida?" mother enquired as she sipped her green tea, the atmosphere was getting a little less tense now.

"Not at all Yukinoshita-san." Yoshida-san commented as he tapped his fingers on the table, "Let us get down to business first, I do not see Yashiro here."

"He is on leave owing to his health concerns," mother's face hardened, the actual reason for this meeting was finally coming to order.

"I thought so," Yoshida-san commented as he leaned back on his chair, "So, everything else aside," he looked at Hayato, "You want to take his place huh?"

Hayato smiled a little as he remained silent, but I could catch the fact he was on the edge. Despite his rather stocky build, Yoshida Masaharu was an extremely intimidating man. He had retained his position as the party's secretary for years by himself and was yet to lose any diet election he had contested in his whole life. A feat few could dream of, let alone achieve.

"Yes," mother answered for Hayato as she looked straight at Yoshida-san, of the three of us, she was probably the only one not intimidated by his stature.

"Well, since we're not in public I'll give it to you straight," Yoshida-san spoke, "That can't happen." If looks could have killed, I am pretty sure mother would be charged with Yoshida-san's murder.

"Yashiro spent his life-" mother began to speak as she was cut off.

"It has been a safe seat since before he contested from it, Yashiro or not, we have never lost an election there." Yoshida-san spoke without missing a beat, "Add this to it, I have an entire room full of potential candidates who have actually helped the party win elections." He spoke with a slight sneer as he took his jibe, Hayato's political career had not fared well since father's defeat, we had risked everything on that election and lost.

"But still…" mother attempted to salvage the situation, she had not expected Yoshida-san to be this difficult. Father had built a network over the years as a politician but owing to hard times most of his favors had already been called in.

"Look, Yukinoshita-san, both of us know your son-in-law is not as popular as your husband, so how about I give you a deal." He spoke with a smirk, he was in a position of power and knew how to exploit it, "I'll put in my word for him," he gestured to Hayato as he spoke, "if you agree to fight the elections without tapping into the party fund."

Our eyes widened at this revelation, while mother had mentioned this would be hard we never expected it to be this bad. Fighting this election without political funding would impose a mammoth cost I was not sure our ailing company could bear to fund.

"You are asking for far too much Yoshida." Mother's voice had an edge to it, she was barely concealing her anger.

"I think it's the other way Yukinoshita-san." Yoshida-san replied in a nonchalant manner, "You know the records. We fully backed Yashiro's adventure in Hokkaido, which regretfully turned out to be failed investment." He placed his cup on the table before continuing, "Even after that we agreed to let him keep this seat for years while keeping competitors within the party at bay owing to Yashiro's stature; and now after he has quit we have a line of people far senior to, or more capable than your son-in-law ready to take this helm."

Mother remained quiet and so did Hayato, all of us wanted to know the reason for this deal.

"The only reason I'm giving you this deal is because party finances are currently stretched and none of the other contenders is capable of fighting this out on his own." He then gazed at Hayato straight in the eye before he put in his final words.

"This is the best you guys can get, take it or leave it. Hayama-san doesn't have that high seniority or that good a CV for us to warrant him fit enough to receive financial backing. Fight it out on your own and we'll give you the ticket."

All of us stood motionless, this was a bit too much to take in.

"C'mon now," Yoshida-san spoke as he smirked, "you guys can pull through, plus you'll either be facing Kawashima or Kawashima Jr., don't tell me you can't even face _them_." His voice had an undertone of causticity.

"We'll take it," mother made the decision as she gripped Hayato's hand, "Now if you'll excuse us Yoshida-san."

"Ofcourse," Yoshida-san got up from his seat as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "we will meet again at the time of filing the nomination forms." He got up and left just as fast as he had arrived, what a busy man. We moved inside as the servants cleaned up, the difficult part came now.

"That scum," mother's voice was laced with venom as she remembered the conversation, "Who does he think he is, doing that after the years I and Yashiro spent working for the party."

"Can't we call the party president to sort this out?" Hayato tried to placate her as he offered a reasonable solution.

"That won't work, ticket distribution is Yoshida's prerogative; and if you think that the party president will intervene for just one by-election I will have to agree with Yoshida that you're indeed not fit for the job!" Mother was clearly frustrated, a harried attendant took her back to her room as Hayato meekly followed her, this was not going to end well.

Sighing a bit I asked a maid for another cup of tea, sipping from my cup I could kind of understand where mother was coming from. Our company has only been making marginal profits for some time owing to the growing cost of litigation in the faulty construction cases, the patent infringement claims in the states have only added to the pressure. But in order to continue we have to stay in power and keep them at bay using political pressure…

I turn to the TV to take my mind off all this, there has to be something on news which could not be depressing.

"… _and the position of the government can best be summarized by the statements made on live TV by Komeito's spokesperson."_

An image flashed on TV before the video from a debate was pulled on, a surge of emotions went through me as the person I very well recognized spoke up.

"… _It is to be understood that throughout the last century Japan has been an export oriented economy. Our exports have outweighed our imports by huge margins for decades, keeping those facts in mind devaluation will only make our exports cheaper while making imports less feasible. Our GDP will hence be positively influenced in the longer run as…"_

I stopped listening as I could only see his face, his eyes covered with glasses no longer made him look like a zombie. I could recall a few memories from my own youth, the time Hiratsuka-sensei had barged in requesting me to fix his rotten personality, the time when he was somewhat fixed and…but in the end he did remain rotten, right down to the core.

"… _and that was Hikigaya Hachiman, national spokesperson of Komeito on last week's debate on devaluation."_

I switch off the TV, I cannot allow useless trivia like that to cloud my mind right now. Of all I have seen in the past hour I can only be sure of one thing.

We have to win this election.

* * *

 **I know it's been long, so thank you for your patience.**

 **PS**

 **Murd3rf4c3: Updated.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Delyrious: who doesn't?**

 **wildarms13: hope this is soon enough.**

 **Flash Falcon: he might be.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **hikigaya: thank you.**

 **narutoDkurosaki: you will find out as the tale progresses.**

 **infadinityfollower: Thanks a lot!**

 **Legs Hunter: will try working on that, thanks!**

 **jminator: thanks!**

 **RalphZiggy: hope this keeps you fired up.**

 **Zallow: thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are with Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

I made my way to the top floor of the building, over these years the party had deemed me important enough to give me my own office in the party headquarters. I still remember the time when I used to work in the grunt section in the basement where I toiled away for hours, not really sweet memories, but memories nonetheless.

Opening the door to my office I enter the room to be greeted by a pleasant feminine voice.

"Ah, Hikigaya-san, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon Sayuri, you're here early." Honestly speaking I still cannot believe I've been here long enough to have an intern of my own. Sayuri Mizuyaki, she's a third year student in Tokyo University who has been working with me since some time now. She mostly drops by twice or thrice a week and frequently during vacations, Tachibana's secretary assigned her to me since she's the daughter of our ex-minister of justice and wants to enter the field of politics herself.

Personally I don't mind her; she's intelligent, hardworking and pretty smart. I guess her old man holds me in pretty high regard for managing his campaign all those years back.

"We don't have anymore classes due to the festival," Ah, the Todai cultural festival, how could I have forgotten that? I still remember all those years back when I was pretty much forced to organize the entire thing.

"Then shouldn't you be there right now Sayuri?" The festival is actually quite good. Though the crowd can be sickening at times I myself have quite a few good memories from back in my college days, afterall it was through the festival that I did get my first chance to be on TV, and my entry into real politics.

 **[Flashback]**

 _I waded through the crowd as I adjusted my microphone. The Sakura auditorium was not one of our biggest halls on University campus, but it was sufficient enough to contain this event._

" _Excuse me, where is the press entrance?"_

" _Ah, down left from the east entrance. Please make sure you carry your ID." The guy nodded as he instructed his cameraman to lug the equipment to the press area. I went around backstage as I checked on the arrangements, a lot of important people were coming in for this event today and I did not intend to let anyone blame me for inadequate arrangements._

 _You see Shiro thought it would be funny to recommend my name for the committee chairman seeing that I had planned to use these holidays to stay quietly at home. Turns out that somehow…oh scratch that I know that he conspired with Shiraishi to get my name across and make my life miserable. In the end I ended up the chairman and had to spend all the time working or making others work in order to keep up the repute of our university._

 _So here I am at 10: 00 in the morning at the Sakura auditorium making arrangements for the 45_ _th_ _annual student debate. You see the festival has a ton of events from fashion shows to rock concerts, events whose management I have left to better people. But I have to supervise this thing myself as it is far more important than it looks. Inspired by the USA's presidential debate format, every year during the festival we have spokespersons from the students wings of various national political parties come here and use their oratorical skills to effectively decimate the beliefs and decisions taken by the other parties._

 _This was a small thing in the beginning but over 4 decades this has become a big thing, heavyweights from each party are present at the event to ensure fair play and some channels even live stream it across the country. The speakers are often coveted as the future leaders of our country and the winner is given a huge cash prize._

 _Long story short, it's a big ass event with huge egos in the front rows, something that_ _ **has**_ _to go smoothly. No one else was willing to take the responsibility for this so naturally the burden fell on me._

" _Oi Hikigaya!"_

" _What is it Tanabishi?" I'm busy here._

" _Tachibana's been calling for you, there appears to be some problem with Komeito's guy."_

 _Sheesh, what now?_

 _I make my way through the backstage to the prep rooms, there's a buzz of activity as the students and their mentors alike want everything to be perfect. I make my way to Komeito's allotted room and open the door. Sure enough, Shiro's here and he's accompanied by an elderly guy I somewhat remember meeting, though I'm unable to remember exactly._

" _Hachiman!" Shiro calls out loudly as he nears me, I just hope the problem isn't too big._

" _Is there a problem?" I ask in the most businesslike tone as I survey the room, everything seems okay on the surface._

" _Well," Shiro sheepishly scratches his head as he speaks, "stupid as it may seem…our guy won't be turning up."_

 _WHAT?_

" _Ok then…I'll inform the announcer to not mention Komeito then." There's nothing else to do, if they don't have someone then best I can do is not mention them in the first place, I'll also have one podium taken off the stage just in case._

" _That won't do boy," the elderly guy walks over to me as he speaks, "we'll look stupid if we're the only ones not present here."_

" _Then can't you just call the guy? I mean surely…"_

" _We've been sabotaged," Shiro says as his face hardens, "Kamigawa, who was originally supposed to speak for us suddenly turned in his resignation to the party today morning. The guy who was backup isn't picking up his cell either."_

 _Politics, it can be murky._

" _What is it that you want me to do then?" I mean we can't announce this on the stage now._

" _Come with me," Shiro leads me out of the room, soon we're in a rather isolated corner._

" _I'm in a pinch Hachiman," he says as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it._

" _Like I said, what do you want me to do Shiro?"_

" _Well, I couldn't have imagined imposing on somebody like this," he places a hand on my shoulder, "but since we're friends, would it be too much to ask you to fill in for Kamigawa?"_

 _My mind goes blank for a few seconds before I actually register his words._

" _Ah, so fill in…"_

" _HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" I rarely raise my voice, it consumes too much energy, but this is a bit too much to ask._

" _Please Hachiman!" he practically begs as he folds his hands in prayer._

" _Why don't_ _ **you**_ _do it Shiro?"_

" _C'mon," he looks up, "are you really asking me that?"_

 _Ah, who am I kidding? The debate is famous for a reason, it's exhaustive in content and the content of speech is mostly excellent. The participants are groomed for days before they are thrust on the stage here to face-off against others, and as smart as Shiro is he's not really that well versed with the political and economic agendas. I'm pretty sure he'll just make a fool of himself out there right now, and that is not something his father would want._

" _But me…" what could possibly hope to…_

" _Hachiman," he speaks in a serious tone, "don't give me any crap here. You're in the top of our year, you're pretty smart and I'm sure you are more than aware of the topics listed out for the debate right now. I know you are just as good as any of these guys, and that's a fact."_

 _I try to counter him but the words die in my throat, what he speaks is true. Just as Saki says, the only thing still holding me back is this undervaluation of myself._

" _I'll do it," I smile a little to mask my nervousness, "but I'll have you know I have stage fright." It acted up during the graduation ceremony of my high school, and that wasn't pretty._

" _Well, if you want I can sneak in a can of beer to lighten you up." Shiro laughs as he pats me on the back, easy for you to say, I'm the one who's gonna be tied to the cannon._

" _Suzumiya-san" Shiro calls as we re-enter the room, "it's set, he'll fill in for Kamigawa."_

 _The man whom I now know as Suzumiya-san gives me a short analytic gaze before sighing and rubbing his temples in a manner that reminds me of a certain someone from back in school._

" _You sure about this Shiro?" he asks._

" _Absolutely," Shiro puts an arm around me as he replies, "he may not look it right now, but he's wicked smart. He'll chew down those guys like a wolf if he gets an opening."_

 _Suzumiya-san looks at me again before nodding and gesturing to a girl that holds something like a toolbox, "Get him ready, we are going to be on air in 40."_

 _Soon I'm assaulted by a small staff of 3 as Shiro rushes to fetch me my suit. I'm made to wash my face multiple times before my hair is trimmed and styled in an unusual manner._

" _You won't be wearing these," the girl takes away my reading glasses. Oi, that was a gift from Keika!_

" _Wear these instead, since they're reading glasses it won't matter anyway," I'm handed a pair that would be called fashionable, she withdraws something from her box but I intend to make myself clear._

" _No makeup, or I'll walk." My tone is sharp as a sword, luckily for her she relents and just gives me a moisturizer. Few minutes pass before Shiro crashes through the door as I see Saki follow him in._

" _What's happening Hachi?"_

" _Well, long story short, I'm gonna be on TV in a few minutes." Her eyes widen at my statement, this is gonna be one big leap. However she's understanding and doesn't ask too many questions as I take my suit from her and change quickly before presenting myself in the prelims._

" _Ok," the makeup girl announces, "you look alright, Suzumiya-san shouldn't have anything to complain about from my side atleast."_

 _I receive an approving smile from Saki as I hand over my committee t-shirt and few other belongings to her. It is almost time now…_

" _Hachi," Saki speaks up as she looks me in the eye, "you've got this."_

" _I hope so…" I just can't help but be nervous. An hour ago I was organizing this,_

 _Now I'm in it! This is bad, I can almost feel an incoming panic attack…_

" _Hachi," I turn to feel a soft sensation on my lips, finding comfort I return the gesture as we savor the moment before separating._

" _For goodluck," she speaks with a blush as she withdraws a bit far for my liking, but my nervousness seems to be gone now._

" _Go get 'em pal," Shiro shouts as I move to the designated area, I switched a few names to keep Komeito the last one to be announced._

"… _and for Komeito, we have Hikigaya Hachiman from Tokyo University." Few people in the audience clap as I take a deep breath and move to my podium from the backstage. Taking my position I do a quick survey of my surroundings, 10 contestants including me as the lights highlight us and the cameras record every movement._

 _Strangely, I don't feel out of place._

…

"… _and that is why Japan's immigrant policy needs to change." The PDP representative makes her point on an emotional note, however I have my own counters._

" _But do you not think it is a bit unfair Kirishita-san? I agree that our emigration mechanism isn't really friendly for immigrants, but can you ignore the fact that by not involving ourselves in those situations we have successfully preserved ourselves. I mean you can take Turkey as an example if you want." My counter stumps her, immigration is a sentimental issue for the Japanese people and while I do believe we should take in a few refugees I have to toe the line of the party whom I represent._

" _Afterall, even if we wish to further the humanitarian cause, you have to remember that we are one of the highest contributors to the UN refugee fund. Mere fact that we do not take in that many refugees cannot be sufficient ground to call our government anti-refugee, you have to remember that compared to other countries we do not have sufficient land-mass in ratio to population."_

…

"… _and hence we must reduce our taxation rates need with immediate effect, that will increase revenue and our ease of doing business." The Liberal Party's representative makes a good point, but there is one flaw in his theory._

" _From what I have heard Hiraki-san, your analysis of our system seems to be heavily influenced by the Laffer theory of taxation. It is true that in theory the inverse U-shaped Laffer curve can be derived, but let us look at practice; in the United States tax on high net worth individuals was reduced by 20% in 1981 in pursuance of this model, but the result was nothing more than a drop in revenue. The results were same with other reductions during 1986 and 2000, even with a 35% decrease in tax, avoidance of tax took place at the same rate. So the practicality of this model is clearly in question as it has been tried multiple times but has failed to yield any result."_

…

" _What a glorious show of young intellect! Now the winner of this edition of the annual debate is…Hikigaya Hachiman of Komeito!"_

 _Clapping reverberates in the hall as I feel Shiro give me a light shove signaling me to go on the stage again. I find myself to be in a daze as I climb up to the stage, shake hands with our dean and take the envelope with the cheque. I guess I can finally buy Saki the sewing machine and dying kit she wanted so badly._

" _Hachi," a low voice breaks me out of my daze as I walk down again._

" _You were great up there Hachi."_

 _I finally regain my senses as reality sinks in. I actually went up on stage and spoke, not only that but I won!_

" _Great work there Hikigaya-kun," Suzumiya-san shakes my hand as he looks me in the eye, "I am impressed by your intellectual prowess and your vociferous oratorship, maybe you would like to sweep by our party office sometime with Shiro?"_

" _Sure," to be frank I kinda enjoyed this._

 _Suzumiya-san gives me an approving smile before moving along. I feel something vibrating in my pocket as I answer my phone._

" _ONII-CHAN," a loud voice greets me, should've guessed she'd be mad._

"… _Mou! Why didn't you tell Komachi that you were gonna be on TV? You know how lucky you were that dad was watching news and you happened to pop up, we barely had time to record all that!"_

" _Well," I answer a bit unsure of what I should say,_

" _It just happened Komachi…"_

 **[Flashback Ends]**

"…even if you tend to hear otherwise, these events can actually add to your life."

"To be true I did want, but you see I'm just upset because of the debate…" I get it now, Kiritsu Suzumiya was chosen to be Komeito's representative for the debate this year, and Sayuri was left in the position of backup. It's gotta sting a bit, but to be honest Kiritsu is more better suited, I can claim that from all the prepping sessions I've had with her.

"Don't let such setbacks get to you," I answer, hard to believe I'm actually mentoring someone here, "you will experience dozens of them in your life. If you let one define you, then it **will** eventually define you. Overcome it and remember this, people remember your failure just as long as they remember your success. So don't give yourself a hard time, otherwise you'll give room to others to do the same."

Sayuri listens intently as I speak, I just hope that she does get the message. A comfortable silence descends upon the room as I let my words sink in, taking my seat I open the briefcase that has just been delivered to my office.

"Is that a blueprint?" she asks with a hint of curiosity, but I'm not having this.

"Yes it is, but you're headed to the festival," I look her in the eye to make myself clear, "and I don't want to see you here for the next 3 days, enjoy yourself and remember this, politics at the end is about people; and you can only understand people by observing them at ground zero." A successful politician cannot afford to seclude himself, moreso if he doesn't have a dynasty to back him.

"Understood sir," she gives me a mock salute, "by the way I've made coffee for you and a few fruits are placed in the minifridge." With that she's gone, now to get to work. I take a cup of coffee from the kettle, without sugar ofcourse as I open the green file first to get a general idea of this by-election.

Time flies by as my cup is drained, the red file opens soon enough as I check on the sources. Moving to the minifridge I take a small break, I think I'll just have some fruits for lunch today as I've got to get one thorough reading done by evening before I head home. After hours of reading and multiple cups of black coffee I close the files and sit in silent contemplation as I digest all the information that the files have fed me.

The election is for the National Diet seat of Chiba city, the capital of the prefecture. The seat has traditionally been a PDP stronghold for decades and had been kept by Yukinoshita Yashiro, a long-time stalwart of the PDP for the past two, or rather one and a half terms. Before making his jump into national politics, Yukinoshita Yashiro was a member of the prefectural diet of Chiba and over the years acquired enough political power to get a shot at national politics. However it seems that generations of hunger in the erstwhile noble family of Yukinoshita made him risk everything by contesting from Hokkaido, an unsafe seat, in order to gain even greater standing. However he lost the election by a huge margin and since then fought tooth and nail in order to keep his prefectural seat while still aspiring for something big. His efforts were rewarded when he was able to keep the National Diet seat from the prefecture but since then his career stagnated, courtesy of a stroke or a heart attack, it has now ended.

Now after he has quit there is an internal struggle in the PDP itself as there is no shortage of aspiring politicos wishing to make it big at the national level. Keeping in mind that the party in itself has in the recent years become akin to a sinking ship, the struggle is getting more intense as it is one of the few strongholds they have after 2 successive defeats in the national elections. As the struggle continues three names have been put forward as most likely candidates; two of them are existing members of the Chiba prefectural diet while one name in particular catches my attention.

Hayama Hayato.

According to the report, the son-in-law is put forward as the least likely candidate of the three due to a plethora of reasons. Firstly, he's a fresh shoot as far as politics is concerned. In the years as a politician he has yet to fight even one election; and the election he did manage for his father-in-law did not turn out so well. Secondly, compared to the other two candidates he lacks seniority in the party ranks or a remarkable resumé that might warrant him fit for the job; the adventure in Hokkaido proved costly and successfully being able to manage a safe seat isn't something that would leave an impression.

Hence, logically speaking, he won't be chosen.

But I disagree.

Cleaning my cup at the sink I walk over to the window and look at the darkening sky, as it stands now, PDP's funds are stretched as they are struggling to gain a few seats in the prefectural elections up north. Keeping that in mind it would be prudent to think that the party treasurer will not be too willing to spend a lot of money on a safe seat, hence the candidate in Chiba is going to be chained by financial constraints of limited political funding.

This alone rules out the other two candidates. From what I've learnt in the past few hours the other two are honest folks who survive on the normal salary of a lawmaker, meaning that their personal estates aren't as vast as those of a normal politician. While they might be positioned comfortably for a normal life neither of them has anything other than themselves to offer to the party. Keeping this in mind there is a high likelihood that Hayama might just be offered the opportunity provided that he funds the elections from his own pocket, something I'm sure only rich folks like him can afford to do.

"E-mail me the tax returns of PDP and estimated costs of fighting elections in the Aomori and Akita prefectures," I speak through the intercom as I connect with the volunteers wing, or the grunt division as most of us call it, they're the ones who'll be doing most of the work anyways.

Moving to the table I close the files and pack the blueprint, it will be beneficial to memorize it. With everything packed I take one last look at my workspace before switching off the lights and heading downstairs. As usual there is a flurry of activity in the office even at this hour, elections are to be fought and losing is not taken in spirit.

Moving outside I unlock my car, dump the briefcase in the passenger seat and switch on the engine. About an hour later I'm parking in my driveway, as usual Saki's car is already in place; she truly makes a great mother. Getting the customary enthusiastic greeting from Ichi I move inside to be assaulted by the delicious scent of spices, mmm…got to be fish-head curry.

"I'm home."

"Welcome dad!"

"Yo."

Two voices greet me as I meet two miniature versions of me and my wife as they lay on the sofa watching TV. A random Shonen anime is showing, will they ever get old?

"Welcome home," Saki emerges from the kitchen wearing her apron, remember those days when…NO! Not in front of the kids.

"What's with the big briefcase dad?" Natsumi leans over the side of the sofa as she pets Ichi, Ryuuchi on the other hand looks very interested in the contents.

"Is that a blueprint dad?" I can literally see his set of dead-fish-eyes sparkle at this, this guy is a bit too much like me for my liking.

"Yes it is Ryuuchi," I smirk as I speak, "Do you want to see it?"

"You bet I do!" I just guess his energy has something akin to Komachi, thank goodness he didn't inherit my lethargy, or atleast he got away with part of it.

"Well," Saki bops him on the head, "You can do that after dinner Ryuu-chan, provided that you have done your homework already that is."

"There's not much to do during club anyways mom, so yeah, it's done." Ryuuchi absentmindedly rubs his head as we head to the dining area, my hunch is proven correct as a pot of steaming fish-head curry is placed in the middle of the table.

'Itadakimasu'

We begin eating as conversation seems to flow slowly, truly moments I cherish the most; and it is all because of her.

To be honest it had actually stumped me when Saki had quit her job just two years into it when the doctor told her she was pregnant. We weren't even married back then and really unsure of what to do, but she had been the pillar of strength.

 **[Flashback]**

 _I waited in the lobby of the clinic as Saki got her checkup done. I glanced at my watch as I got slightly agitated, this was taking too much time!_

 _Fidgeting for a few moments I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Things weren't going too well right now, despite my earlier philosophies I had become a part of the corporate economy and gotten a job in a publishing company as an assistant editor. Saki herself got a job at Versaché, and to be true we were really becoming distant now._

 _Due to the highly demanding natures of our respective jobs we rarely saw each other despite living under the same roof. We no longer had the time to casually go on dates and do other stuff as we became far too involved in our jobs, it was something that had begun to pull us apart for the past two years, and I wasn't sure if I could take it anymore._

' _Krrrk'_

 _The door of the examination room opened as Saki stepped out, her eyes were puffy and she was clearly out of it, on asking repeatedly the doctor simply told me that it would be better if I heard from her. She on the other hand refused to speak up until we got home._

" _ **Now**_ _can you tell me what is up?"_

 _I saw her turn away from me as I could hear her sobbing, I couldn't take this anymore._

" _Saki," I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed, "please tell me what's wrong."_

" _H-Hachi," finally, "I-I am…"_

 _Yeah?_

" _I'M PREGNANT!"_

 _I was nearly blow away by the force of her voice, but settled for falling butt-first on the floor._

' _That hurt…'_

 _Wait a sec…WHAT!?_

 _I stood up straight as if lightning struck me, nothing could describe what I felt at this moment. A torrent of emotions swept through me as my knees buckled, for the first time in many years I felt myself not to be strong enough to even stand up._

" _I-I'm scared Hachi."_

 _I looked at the sobbing girl who was my girlfriend for 7 years now, though we had been together for so much time; none of us even thought of this eventuality._

" _It's gonna be okay." I said quietly as I hugged her again. I wasn't really sure of what to do myself but as a man I had to take responsibility, and that was something I would do._

 _We sat there quietly for god knows how much time before we slowly let go of each other, the eyes filled with tears earlier now had a determined look in them._

" _I want to keep the child." Her tone wasn't high in volume or pitch, but the message was clear; Saki had, despite her fears, chosen to embrace motherhood. So now I was the one who had to step up._

" _Okay then," I stood up as I spoke, "let's go."_

" _W-where?" She's clearly surprised by my actions, and to be frank so am I._

" _To the city hall, it's not 7:00 PM yet so we can probably get married today." Her eyes widen in as she almost jumps before hugging me. Take it easy woman!_

" _I'm sturdier than I look Hachi." She spoke as she wiped away her tears, "but let's wait."_

" _You don't want to be married to me?" Please don't…_

" _I-it's not like that," she shook her head as she spoke, "but we've grown distant, haven't we Hachi?"_

 _I nodded as she spoke, this was the elephant in the room._

" _But Saki," I could feel my voice break, "d-doesn't this tell us that we're meant to be together?"_

" _I know," she speaks as she looks me in the eye, "but I don't want my children to grow up like we did."_

 _I look down as I get her point. Both of us came from nuclear families and being the elderly siblings, we had faced the full extent of loneliness and disconnect in our childhood. Absentee parents forced us to raise ourselves, and despite the fact that we did end up as productive members of the society didn't mean that the journey was pleasant._

" _T-then I-"_

" _-so I'm going to quit my job Hachi." She completed the sentence before I could._

" _Are you sure?" I asked in a cautious tone as I contemplated her decision. She was working at one of the leading fashion houses in the world and had a promising future, it was her dream that had come true; to throw it away like this…_

" _I can give up mine," I spoke in an unsure voice, sure I had to work my ass off to get this job but I didn't really have big dreams for it._

" _We won't be able to feed the kids if we're both out of jobs Hachi," she spoke, smiling for the first time since we had come back._

" _Look Saki-"_

" _-No, Hachi," she silently rubbed her stomach as she spoke, "I can't explain it, but it's something I want. I want to welcome our child home everyday, never to have him or her come home to an empty house. I want to be with my kids before they grow up and we lose them to this world."_

 _All my arguments died in my throat, I could never convince her to budge on this. Even though I stopped dreaming about it sometime ago, I guess it was time to officially trash the dream of being a househusband._

" _Well then, I'm putting in my letter to quit from the race for youth spokesman." My announcement shocked Saki as she turned to me with wide eyes._

" _No buts Saki," I spoke with a raised palm to signify my position, "Sure it is a dream post for any aspiring politician but it doesn't pay. If I'm going to be earning them I'll have to devote all my time to work and take on writing full-fledged if I want to be able to support us." I'll have to put my political career on hold, there is no other choice, and I'm sure Saki recognizes it._

" _I don't like it…" she mutters under her breath as I comfort her._

" _Look Saki, I'm gonna be a dad now. So I'm going to take for responsibility and take care of you, so just look after yourself and our child; nothing else matters to me more than you."_

 _She nodded silently as we tried to comfort each other. A decision was taken, and sacrifices had to be made._

 **[Flashback Ends]**

17 years down the line, I don't think we could have made a better decision.

"…so it's like onii-chan just spends the majority of time in club doing homework or reading those thick books." Natsumi conveys her displeasure as she launches an assault at her brother's side dish.

"Duh, it's a literature club. What else am I supposed to do?" Ryuuchi expertly counters her moves with his chopsticks, these children should be kendo champions.

"Like it's annoying to come to meet you and see you at the same place doing the same thing everyday…"

I laugh a little, I pretty much did the same thing during school.

"…and like you're even refusing to step up." Now this statement draws my attention, what is happening that my normally lazy but sometimes active son has to step up?

"That again," Ryuuchi speaks in an annoyed manner, "it's just that the student council elections are coming up and my name has been recommended by someone."

"Well then step up and do it," I spoke in a professional manner.

"But dad…"

"No buts Ryuuchi, you say you're interested in politics, prove it to me by winning this one." I speak as I help myself to the curry, "An election is an election. What differs is the type of people you have to deal with, at the very least this will provide you with good net practice for what we have in store at the last level."

"I'm not really popular dad," he speaks as he expertly counters another assault at his food.

"Doesn't matter, if being popular was a crucial criteria then most of the current populations would be out of jobs. What matters is that you convince people to vote for you, and that you can count on such people to actually turn up and vote during the election."

"How do you ensure that dad?"

"That my son, is the game of politics. I cannot hold your hand through it but I can tell you which direction to take, as for now the best I can tell you is 'observe.' Be it in your class, at the club or elsewhere, observe the general voter, understand how he or she is thinking and structure yourself in a manner to put yourself at the advantage."

"But how is that-"

"I believe this discussion can be taken elsewhere, I need you to put the dishes in the dishwasher before you continue." Saki speaks up as she and Natsumi exit the dining area, Ryuuchi and I silently clean up behind them as we finish our chores and head to my study.

"So what were you asking me Ryuuchi?" I park myself in my comfortable armchair, one of my best purchases till date.

"Well, wouldn't that just be false advertising dad?"

I laugh a little, this kid sure thinks a lot.

"It is Ryuuchi, politicians are deceiving all the time. But remember one thing, what you don't do is a 180 on what you say. Even if you don't like it, you do what you say, and at the end that is what get's you elected."

Ryuuchi frowns a little at my explanation, guess I have to delve deeper.

"But it is not necessarily a bad thing. Sometimes unpopular people prove to be great leaders, and even unpopular decisions implemented with confidence can swing voters in your favor if you appear strong. But remember that at the end, nothing should be able to change the person you truly are."

"I get it dad, atleast a little bit."

"Well, everyone has their own style, try and find yours. Just remember this, it is okay to be confused so long as you find your own way out." With that our discussion ends, Ryuuchi silently gets up from his chair before going back to his room.

…

"He sure is like you," I look up from my files to see Saki step in with 2 cups of steaming liquid, which I can tell from the smell is hot chocolate.

"Not really, I'd say he probably inherited his enthusiasm from the same genes as Keika or Komachi" I turn my chair and take one cup from her as she leans on the table looking into the files.

"What do you think of this Hachi?" She speaks pointing at the files, this sure tastes good.

"Truthfully speaking, it's an uphill climb. I'm gambling here and the stakes are quite high."

"Not like we aren't used to those." She smiles at my statement, truly life till now wasn't easy but it's going well now and I intend to keep it that way.

"Well, how's the store going? Any new customers?"

"Oh don't ask," she sighs in annoyance, "Ever since _she_ began marketing them the boutique is always overloaded, it's kinda hard to explain to all the customers that making every one of those dresses takes time…" I quietly listen to her as I remember about her success, but does she have to mention Haruhi like that? But then again it had been disheartening for me to see her around the house alone all day when the kids were small, so I had suggested she start a small business at home.

Never could I have recognized she'd be making more money than me in a few years.

"…so I had to literally push her out of my cabin."

"Won't that dissuade future customers?"

"Oh please," she scoffs at my statement, "we're probably the only providers of such high quality silk dresses in the entire city. If she doesn't turn up someone else is gonna claim that piece and have it altered." I smile a little at her stories. Years ago Saki had become friendly with an old Indian woman while taking the kids to the park. That woman, whose name I never caught, fell sick one day and Saki being the kind woman she is had helped her out as her children were far too occupied in their jobs to bother. Being thoroughly indebted to her that woman had taught Saki…

…now don't blame me, textiles aren't my subject. But anyways, that woman, as Saki had explained, had been a part of an old clan back in India that knew a unique art of making silk cloth by dyeing each thread separately, it was known as a 'patola.' Saki actually spent months with her trying to learn the subtleties of the art and practicing it on cotton threads before I actually got her some raw silk. She had finally come up with a dress after 4 months, and truthfully it had looked breathtaking. Then you can probably guess, I pulled a few of my contacts and showed them the piece of art.

Needless to say, she had more than 15 people under her as of today.

"Just ensure you don't work anyone to the ground so much that they quit and decide to open their own shop." The shop needs expansion, or to reduce the workload.

"Oh please," she says, "the dyeing is done by the machine anyways, it's drying the threads and making the cloth which consumes time. Afterall it was _you_ who told me I shouldn't give out the secret of dyeing to people who can leave with a three-month notice…"

Our conversation continues before we both agree that it is time to drift off to sleep; the thought that I have my own special place in this chaotic world putting me at ease.

…

* * *

 **(Hayama Hayato PoV)**

I stepped out of my mother-in-law's room as I rubbed my temples. While her words were harsh, they stung more because I realized that they were true. Even after claiming to be a politician for a decade I could not even hold a candle to her husband. Feeling the oncoming headache I headed downstairs and took an aspirin, not even 11: 00 in the morning and I feel tired. Gesturing to a maid I called for a cup of tea, it should atleast be able to calm me a little bit. Sipping the tea my mind reverted back to the deal Yoshida-san had offered us, it would have been unthinkable of if you rewound the reel of life back a decade.

I was born with what people refer to as a silver spoon in my mouth. My father had been a successful lawyer and the managing partner in a firm that provided legal advice to many corporate houses in and around Chiba. My mother was the second child of my grandfather who had built the firm that my father later managed, their alliance was a successful one which had endured the test of time. As a child I was provided with every facility and luxury I could ask for, there were servants at my beck and call who would bring me anything when asked. I was constantly surrounded by people who wanted to befriend me and I had loved it, but everything had its downsides.

I still remember the time back in elementary school, almost everyone in the class was my friend and Yukino was my classmate, which made me truly happy. But it changed on one day when Yukino had brought Valentines Day chocolate for me a school, the atmosphere of the class had suddenly become so thick that I could feel the tension in the air.

I remember being so terrified seeing the hurtful look in the eyes of other girls that I just wanted to give the chocolate back to Yukino but I was unable to do that since I saw the hopeful look in her eyes and accepted it.

The strained atmosphere had continued into the next day and I still remember a number of girls who wouldn't speak to me the next day, all because I accepted chocolate. I hated it, I hated that feeling of not being accepted and vowed to make me into a person who could make anybody smile, and so I continued my journey into my youth. There had come a time in middle school when I had failed to save Yukino, but I was so scared that I could not utter a word for her when she was accused of vandalizing, I could only stay silent.

The silence had continued to a level wherein we could not even address each other by our first names when we were in the same high school.

However it had taken a turn for the better in the later years as our families arranged our alliance, Yukino finally forgave me and we moved abroad to study together. It had ended up hurting a few people, but it all came around as everyone had accepted that, and then we had moved abroad to study together. Those had been the good years of my life, living with Yukino in different settings, we had grown on each other by the end and moved back to my home in order to continue our lives.

That was when my life began to move downhill. An ex-partner in the firm who had just been fired had leaked sensitive information pertaining to the clients, information that had cost the firm its very existence. Dissolution was forced by the courts as the firm pleaded bankruptcy upon being hit with malpractice suits, a major chunk of my family's wealth went into the equity payments, my parents had collected what we could salvage and went to our cottage in Kyoto to spend their last years in prayer and peace.

That was when my father-in-law offered me an opportunity to assist him as his assistant. Both my in-laws had been extremely supporting during the crisis and gave me the opportunity to make my future in politics. I was given a good launching position and accepted it, giving up the applications for law school I took to assisting my in-laws by way of helping Yashiro-san's career and keeping an eye on our company with my mother-in-law. Peace had returned to my life again as we were blessed with a girl, my political career went well as Yashiro-san gained more power and although the company was not faring as well as before, the political gains made up for it.

It went well for a few years, the National Diet elections after a few years had meant to be a launching pad to propel us into the future, but alas, tragedy had struck again. Riding on an anti-incumbency wave, Yashiro-san entrusted me with the duty of being his campaign manager when he had contested his first national elections from an unsafe seat in Hokkaido.

I had done the best I could to help him win the seat, afterall the win would solve a lot of our problems and pave the way to a strong standing in the capital. However it was not meant to be, the candidate for Komeito had proven to be far more difficult to defeat than predicted and he had gone on to win the election by a rather massive mandate.

Our ideal world had shattered that day, broken and battered by the defeat in Hokkaido we had to scramble to somehow keep Yashiro-san's prefectural seat in the aftermath. Our struggle bore fruit as two years later we were able to lay claim to Chiba city's national seat, but the adventure cost us a large chunk of our wealth, both literally and figuratively. Maintaining the seat cost a fortune, and from our spectacular failure we were not a good investment for others and had to look after ourselves. Most of the company's wealth was diverted to our political campaign, and our earlier standing in the social circles took a huge hit.

Over the last few years we had started recovering, everything was coming back on track but Yashiro-san's aged visage could not take it anymore. The doctor told him that he had to either quit politics or quit life itself, and a choice was made. Having him out of the game was a huge disadvantage, me and my mother-in-law were pulling strings since before he officially stepped down in order to ensure that the seat stayed in the family. It was a tad bit difficult, I had earlier thought about making Yukino the successor but her mother opposed the idea. While always there for support she was not cut out to be a politician.

But then again, was I?

I still remember my days as a child when I was first introduced to the game of football. I had fallen in love with it and had dreams of being a professional when I grew up. I spent hours practicing as a kid and was selected in my school's football team. My parents never minded as long as I kept my grades up, but neither did they support me. I remembered receiving the letter from Soichi High School in Tokyo offering me a football scholarship after my middle school, a letter I still preserved and yet never showed to my parents. I was always fearful of their reactions, so afraid of upsetting them that I contended myself with playing my loved game as a mere hobby in my later years. A mistake I regret to this day, when I must make myself content with watching recorded matches as I'm too busy to ever watch them live.

I sighed again as I dismissed those thoughts, what is the use of picking on past glory anyways? I'm no longer the dashing young man, but a middle-aged struggling politician, what has to be done has to be done now, or even the current situation will become a glorious past.

I get up to go to the party's regional office when I see Yukino switch on the TV, absentmindedly I pick up the headlines when a familiar face suddenly pops up.

" _...making emotional arguments on economic issues is not going to work. The marginal reduction in the value of our currency is not a blow on the Japanese pride but a push to greatness that the other spokesperson seems to not even envisage…"_

My muscles tense a little as I hear him speak. It is almost karma as to how the most hated person in school is even hated on live TV with people ready to pounce on him, like time didn't change anything…but it did, the difference is now that he is no longer quiet.

I remember Yoshida-san cursing on his name a few days ago, something on the lines of ' _that damned guy is like a freaking wall..'_ as he had been able to completely sidetrack our spokesperson into the economic decisions taken by the PDP in power rather than concentrate on the current decisions, something which had made us lose face and moral standing.

Shaking my head I rid myself of these thoughts, the past is gone and the future is in my hands.

"Hayato," Yukino gets up as she switches off, no doubt annoyed by what was on, "are you leaving?"

"Yes, I'm headed to the party office to chalk out a plan." She nods at me before telling me to take my pills on time before she heads to our room. No doubt she has to keep up on all the guests we will have to entertain while simultaneously looking into company matters, both of us are just too busy to even be together once in a while.

Walking over the living room I glance at our family picture, it seems to have been years since we all got together for no reason at all. I can't even remember the last time I conversed with my daughter outside of the usual greetings, the distance between us does make me sad; but nothing can be done. Yukino mentioned this as well, however our schedules keep us far too busy; still we make it a point to provide her with everything she needs and yet she doesn't…well as Yukino says, it's just a rebellious phase, but she'll come around.

Making my way outside the driver gives me a bow before taking my bag and driving me to the party office. The traffic slows us down considerably as the car makes its way through the familiar streets of Chiba before stopping in front of an old-style building. Getting out of the car I make my way inside after exchanging greetings with a few others present there as I meet up with our regional head.

"Ah, Hayama-san, please have a seat." Michiru Takahashi greets me as I enter his office, he is a pleasant man in his sixties, a politician since his youth he is someone who gives off the vibe of a seasoned veteran in this game.

"I presume Yoshida-san has already talked with you." I took a seat in his office, a faint citrus scent indicating that he was covering up for smoking in his office yet again.

"Ah that, yes he has." He speaks as he presses the intercom button, "Send in the papers." Few moments later the door opens as a tired looking young guy comes inside carrying a bunch of files.

"Now Hayama-san," he takes a few of the files before handing them over to me, "we have been working on this since before your father-in-law stepped down. At present we do not have much of a cause for worry, our voters are still faithful to us and there is not much activity in the political circles." I nod at his statement as he continues.

"Though there might be a distaste among the prefectural diet members as they have been overlooked, hence you may not want to have to rely on them for campaigning." Understandable, being looked over has to leave a bad taste in their mouth, "But there is not much cause for concern. This by-election will just be one of the headlines rolling on the screen in the evening news, something lost in the middle pages of a newspaper; unlikely to garner much interest."

I nod at his statement, as far as the records are to be seen we are headed to clear victory. For the past 20 years the PDP has not lost one national election in Chiba, there is a dearth of regional parties due to our proximity with the capital city which lessens scope for competition; and our biggest competitor till date, Komeito doesn't have that good a presence or a strong leader for them to give us any hiccups.

"Still you might want to go through this research," he speaks as he pats the stack of files on his table, nodding at him I exchange the customary greetings. The buzzer is pressed again as the same guy returns to retrieve the stack and take it to my car. I get up from my seat and prepare to leave before a voice stops me.

" Hayama-san," I turn to face Michiru-san as he speaks, "off the record there's been some buzz in the capital. Komeito has been holding a few high level meetings, and though it is highly unlikely that it's got to do anything with this election, just keep your eyes and ears open."

"Sure, see you later Michiru-san." I head out of his office with a confused mind, will Komeito try pulling something like that?

Sitting in the backseat of the car I continue with that line of thought. At present Komeito is the strongest party in our country and is doing well in general, there have been quite a few criticisms due to certain economic measures such as the currency devaluation but they are being addressed already as a gold-plated bare-knuckle defense is being mounted by their representatives across the social spheres and airwaves.

Reaching the company office I try to banish those thoughts as I direct a secretary to read all the files and summarize them before me in the evening. As it is I cannot be a 24x7 politician as the company must be looked after as well, I do get some rebate as Yukino helps out here but we can simply not leave everything in the hands of outsiders. Banishing the thoughts about the elections for the moment I try to concentrate on the balance sheets placed before me, today is going to be a long day…

 **[Later that day]**

Signing the last document for the day I gaze outside of my window to see that the sun has already set. Pressing the button of my intercom I summon the secretary inside and ask her to summarize her findings on those political reports.

"Well, sir, as it stands…" She goes on for about an hour as I listen with slight disinterest. Everything inside is something I already know or have been told by Michiru-san earlier that day. In the present day scenario Komeito is the only party capable of competing with us for this seat, and as it goes the only probable candidates for the seat are either Kawashima Masuki or his son; neither of which possess enough charisma to draw our usual voters away from us.

"…and sir.."

"That will be enough, thank you Chiaki." I dismiss her with a wave of my hand as I pour myself a small drink. Though certainly no walk in the park, this win is well within our reach and I will do whatever it takes to make it come true. Heading down the lift I'm driven home faster than expected, a servant serves me a few cut fruits before I am informed that I am expected to accompany my wife and daughter to the Choshia-group's annual ball. They have already gone ahead, leaving me with little choice but to follow. With the election round the corner I have to make as many public appearances as possible, be it in events of the high society or my high school reunion party; I have to remain present.

Taking a quick shower I change into better clothing before being driven again, this time to a five star hotel. The security waves me though as I put on a smile on my lips greeting everyone who comes my way;

Here it is, another long night surrounded by people I do not even know.

For a life I don't know if I really wanted…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please do share your thoughts on this project.

Flash Falcon: Oh there will be a lot more.

s Murd3rf4c3: what?

Guest: As I said, will continue.

Fanfic Critic: Glad you liked my work.

freedomistheright: you'll see soon enough.

NPwall: the pot will soon boil over.

inlurkShadow: swinging a battle axe!

NobleHalberd: I surely hope so.

wildarms13: here you have another chapter, hopefully won't keep you waiting long.

Legs Hunter: Thank You!

Reborn as a Hot Spring: faster it is!

KingKishou: quite dark...but I like it.

fieryfoxpaws: thanks!

RalphZiggy: patience my friend, all your questions shall be answered in due time.

Lecarsteti: I hope you are. No offence really, but I could give it some thought as a supplement.

narutoDkurosaki: I know I was late, but a man writes when he can. You'll get what you want soon enough.


	5. Omake, Hikigaya Jr's Election

**Hey there everyone, I know it's been a long time but lets leave the details for after you've read this.**

 **As the name would suggest, it's an omake.**

* * *

 **(Ryuuchi Hikigaya PoV)**

I crashed onto my bed as I relaxed before retiring for the night. Breathing slowly I re-winded the conversation I just had with my old man. I had to remember the key points he has told me, his advice had always helped me achieve great results, and I wished to reap the full benefit of his experience.

'Bzzz'

Picking up my phone I looked at the person who would dare disturb my peace.

' _Hey Ryu, made up your mind yet?'_

Oh, it's just Masaharu.

' _I'm gonna go for it, my dad gave me few tips too.'_

'Bzzz'

' _That's cool man! I mean with him backing you, there's no way that b*tch has a chance. See ya tomorrow, we'll discuss the details then.'_

I chuckled slightly as I left the phone on my desk. The constant referencing to my dad would irritate me earlier, but I've learnt to live with it now. He's quite famous given the public positions he holds, so introducing myself is bound to draw comparisons.

It is only now that I've learnt to actually use it to my advantage, instead of simply letting my old man always overshadow me, I use the shade to protect me from the harsh rays. The reputation he carries, while it does draw comparisons, also works to my advantage in many situations; and while it does sometimes burden me with expectations, I've never truly felt any pressure.

Well, guess it's time to retire for the night.

[Next Day]

"Onii-chan!"

"5 more minutes Natsumi…"

"You said that 20 minutes ago, c'mon we've got to have breakfast."

"2 more minutes…"

"Geez, you're as lazy as dad. Okay then…"

OUCH!

I woke up barely suppressing a scream as my sister stood before my bed, grinning ear to ear at my peril.

You just had to tug _it_ , huh?

"I saw mom do that to dad once, can't believe it works on you too." She giggled off as I planned my revenge. Silently getting up from my bed I pretended to be my usual lethargic self until Natsumi's head was within arm's reach. Just as she leaned over a bit to laugh at my face I simply emulated the stunt she had pulled earlier.

"OUCH! Stupid gomii-chan."

Hehe, even if you did not inherit the cursed eyes my sister, you still got the ahoge.

"Don't go borrowing pages from auntie Komachi's book," I spoke, "where's your originality girl?"

My response only draws a pout and a teary-eyed glare as I make my way to the bathroom. The 'ahoge-tuck' devised by my mother is formidable weapon indeed.

Switching to autopilot I go through the mundane tasks for the morning, brush your teeth, go to the washroom, shower, dress and then go down. Moving inside the kitchen I fetch myself a packet of cereal, Natsumi pulls out two bowls as I fill them to the brim with cereal and pour milk over them.

You always go cereal first, always.

I add a little bit of sweetner to the bowl, I get it that mom has put a total ban on sugar so that dad doesn't put on any weight, but why do we kids have to lay off the divine sweetness?

"Here onii-chan," Natsumi sprinkles a generous dose of dry-fruits over the cereal as we begin our meal. We eat in relative silence before another figure enters the dining area.

"Good morning mom."

"Mo-nin' mom."

"Good morning, and don't talk with your mouth full Ryuuchi." She speaks as she opens the fridge and turns on the stove, soon enough she's frying something that smells quite delicious.

"Is that a new recipe mom?" My sensitive nose perks up at the different taste, as the inheritor of mom's homemaking abilities, I've always had an interest in cooking.

"Something along those lines," she speaks as she fries the next batch, "I actually mixed the leftovers from last night's curry with overcooked rice, vegetables and miso."

"And the binding?"

"Flour, along with 2 eggs. There's some cheese mixed in as well so you kids should like it." Mom's housewife skills are indeed on the next level, to pull off such a dish with mere leftovers from the fridge, she's truly something else.

Once you look through the scary exterior that is.

"Nice idea, it could work with any leftover ingredient, right mom?"

"Try some," she gave us each a slightly cooled down piece. It was delicious, just like everything else she made.

"Tastes great mom," Natsumi beamed as she savored her piece, I think I can take one more…

"No more," my errant hand is swatted away from the plate, "Ya can have more at school, this is yer lunch for today." She lets her slightly gruff accent take over as she turns off the gas, dad enters the kitchen and receives pretty much the same treatment.

"Brush yer teeth first Hachi."

"Already did that," hey, how is he allowed to have one off the plate and I'm not? I call bias.

"Thought about your campaign Ryuuchi?" He speaks between bites as Natsumi fetches him the newspaper.

"Not much yet dad, but I'm going to affirm my nomination today."

"Good, don't hesitate to ask me if you encounter any hurdles. Though remember, I'm not going to spoonfeed you, your first election must be by your own effort. Otherwise no matter how many battles you win, you will never find your own style and end up losing the war."

"Yes sir." To be honest, I don't really want to rely on anybody either.

"Good, now it's not my place to say, but aren't you guys getting late?"

What are you saying…

OH SHIT!

I ran to the counter and picked up my bento, Natsumi did the same as we bolted through the front door, barely able to say our goodbyes.

Running for our dear lives we made it to the nearest monorail station in under 7 minutes, quite grateful that we inherited this ridiculous stamina from our parents. Thankfully we are able to board a late train and reach school well in time for us, or rather me, to not be at the receiving end of a scolding. Reaching through the intimidating gates of the establishment we finally enter Kaisei Academy, climbing up the stairs in the main school building we say part ways and head to our respective classrooms.

I enter the classroom approximately 5 seconds before the bell rings.

Now that's a save!

Moving quickly to my seat I put down my bag just as our class-teacher starts the roll call.

…

"Hikigaya."

"Here sir!"

…

"Oi Ryu!" a faint voice calls for me as I turn ever so slightly.

"Yo, Masaharu." I call out to one of the few people I consider friends in this institution. Koshikei Masaharu is probably one of the few people with whom I actually bother holding a meaningless conversation.

"You've got to work on your greeting man," he rubs his temples as if scolding a child, "You're never gonna get elected with a lame attitude like that. Not when you're against _her._ "

"Well, then I'll think of something." I turned back towards the front as the roll call ended, now to wait a bit patiently. Soon enough class begins as the teacher starts writing equations on the board. Just great, beginning your day with a healthy dose of calculus.

Mercifully the first class ends, and the rest of the classes aren't as bothersome. I appreciate the scientific wonders of the modern world, but I'd much rather be a student of humanities next year. Lunchtime begins as the social cliques become more active, I sink my head in my arms in an attempt to drown out the useless prattle around me.

"You look like a tired old man." Masaharu says as he taps on my desk.

"Well, I'm tired alright." I speak as I retrieve my bento, "I wish we could head somewhere quieter."

An unpredicted spell of rain has blocked the access to my favorite lunch spot at the rooftop, so I have no choice but to stay and eat in class. Opening my bento I inhale the pleasant scent of my lunch before fetching my disposable chopsticks and eating.

"Man this tastes good, your mom's really a great cook." Masaharu speaks as he takes a bite from my lunch; I don't really like sharing food but I let that slide for some people.

"Yeah, I hope one day I'll inherit all her skills."

"You still going on about that househusband stuff? Didn't you get enough of a scolding last time Ryu?"

"It was just a prank, and I tell you it was my dad's old career recommendation that I copied."

"I still don't believe your dad wrote stuff like that."

"I have proof today," I claim proudly as I hand over my phone with a picture of dad's old career survey form from when he was in high school. Couple of weeks ago my grandparents were cleaning up their storage space and sent over a ton of dad's old stuff; while I saw pretty cool things like vintage gaming consoles and even a few old collectibles from classic animes; nothing compared to a few of his early musings in his essays on youth and this career survey form.

"Seriously?" Masharu goes wide eyed as he inspects the authenticity of my evidence. Dad was quite an enigma in his younger years, and I've yet to even see most of the stuff as mom confiscated everything before I could even look at it; she said something along the lines of the 'past is best buried' or something.

"Yup, he put in 'househusband' as a career option and even put his own home as the preferred place of work." But that was a really hilarious prank, I thought about repeating it but it seems that my homeroom teacher doesn't have a sense of humor.

No wonder she's still single.

"He's sure got some guts to pull a stunt like that, didn't your grandparents say anything to him?"

"Well, dad said that his teacher put him through enough trouble over it, and his parents didn't bother him until he kept up his grades." Still, dad really had some guts to pull a prank like that in the first place, I wonder what else he pulled back when he was in high school.

"Anyways, you told him about _that_ Ryuu?"

"Well…he does know I'm fighting, but I'm in this myself."

"But we barely have any time now man, the voting's next Monday." Masaharu's eyes widened a bit at my revelation, clearly he expected dad to take more interest in the beginning of my political career.

"Well then," I closed my lunchbox and drummed my fingers on the desk, "We'd better make the most of it."

Masaharu followed me silently as we made our way to the washroom. I gave some thought to the words of my friend. In essence he was right, I was starting late and would need quite a bit of help; but if I really wanted to do this then I had to overcome hurdles like that.

"Meet me at the clubroom later, I'll be a bit late but we'll chalk out our plan." With that we moved back to the classroom, the bell soon rung indicating the end of our short freedom as another teacher strolled in, fully intent on hitting us with more knowledge. He started speaking the moment everyone was seated, but my mind was elsewhere.

Just before last class began I pulled up my bag and left, while the rules were pretty strict about skipping classes, the rankers received certain unwritten privileges; one of the main reasons for which I always kept up my grades. En route to my destination I made a quick stop near the vending machines and got myself a drink…and a poster I took off the wall.

Opening the door of my hideout, which also happens to be my clubroom, I slid in and began to think. It was not like I was totally helpless, but this would require some effort. Time to use the 'life 108' that dad keeps telling me about.

' _First thing Ryuuchi, always know your opponent. Be it the test you want a good grade at, or even someone you have to defeat in order to attain victory, the first step is to know what, or whom you are going to face.'_

So, first I take a look at my opponent.

Taking the poster I picked up, I took a long time looking through the contents that outlined the campaign promises of the only other candidate for the Student Council President at this moment.

Natsukawa Kiyoshi, class 2-A, age 16, current head of the disciplinary committee and the topper of the entrance exam for our batch. Fetching a rough notebook I started outlining what I could make out of her and her campaign based on my current knowledge.

 _Batch Valedictorian and Scholar._

 _Studious and thorough._

 _Known to be efficient._

 _A favorite among teachers._

 _..._

 _Rather cute._

Okay, maybe I have no need for the last point, but still it's not like anybody else will see this. Now all these are her strengths which go against me, now to find what I can use to take her down.

 _Known to be strict and rather harsh during her stint in the disciplinary committee, so unpopular among quite a few students._

 _Not well liked among other girls…as far as the gossip against her goes._

 _Often called a 'b*tch' due to her ice-cold humiliating rejections of smitten lovelorn guys._

…

Making a list I could finally recognize a few patterns that I was taught about, now let's observe.

' _People are ignorant, but not as ignorant as you think.'_

Despite not being well liked and popular, there was a huge likelihood that Natsukawa could end up netting a lot of votes. Even if the student populace did not like her, they would rather vote for someone whom they knew would be able to take the pressures of the office and work efficiently, and almost every person with rational thinking could deduce Natsukawa's ability to do that.

But an election isn't really about putting the capable person in office, is it?

There are dozens of other within the student populace of this school who possess the same level of intelligence and sincerity, so why not choose anyone of them?

 _Normally people just go with the flow, hence anything out of ordinary is generally resented at first, though it may later be accepted. Hence never let the initial hesitation stop you._

Stability.

Human beings are essentially social animals, the modern society that we live in today is by and large an evolution of the first herd that our ancestors created. The first large group of ancient cavemen that decided to live together in some sort of an arrangement with shared resources went forward to lay the foundation stone of modern society, a sort of mechanism that gave everyone a certain notion of stability, a status quo if one must say. This stability gave humans the factor of safety,that things would not get as bad if they chose to live in large numbers.

Even after years of evolution and progress, this instinct still seems to stick with us. Everything from a child's marksheet to his career choices is measured against the essence of stability. Getting good marks in school, completing your education from a good college, getting a job placement and then subsequently settling down by getting married is the norm these days that everyone seems to want to adhere to. Hence even something like contesting for an election in High School, even taking such a small risk turns off the larger part of the common folk who simply wish to lead their lives in peace.

They resent change, and yet still advocate it as the law of nature.

Ironic.

Hence, even ones capable enough to contest are shying away, not that the 'Ice Queen's' reputation is helping. Those brave enough to even overcome the initial hesitation are frozen on their tracks by her sight and her vicious campaign, she would have gone uncontested if I wasn't in the damn race.

But since I'm already in, I guess I will try and give it my best shot. In order to do this I must strategize, so-

"Hey Ryuu, what's up with you skipping class? Shunichi-sensei isn't gonna like it if he finds out."

"I was thinking Masaharu," I spoke as I got up and stretched a bit, it was now time to start acting.

"About the election right? You gotta-"

"I sent a mail to sensei already," I got up and walked to the door, "Wait for me here, I'll be right back."

With that I was out, the solace of the clubroom had served me well and allowed me to collect my thoughts, now it was time to take some action.

 _Remember that spoken conversation accounts only for 30% of all human communication. The rest of the message is conveyed by non-vocal gestures such as speech tone and body movements…anything you can think of that can't be put in words. A simple 'Ok' can be interpreted differently depending on the way it is spoken by a person, the single word can have so many different connotations when put in different scenarios that you may even begin to question the accepted meaning of the word itself._

Like it is often said, words are hollow by themselves but gain their meaning when put in context. The meaning that the word is used to express comes to be associated with it due to its wide usage, but this does not, in any manner, hide the hidden undertones of what a person actually means to say.

 _While it may appear to be rosy on the surface, it is always on top of a stem ridden with thorns._

Natsukawa was generally said to be well liked by the student populace on the surface level, a model student who set an example for others to follow.

But that could be no farther from the truth.

There was a substantial portion of the student populace that did hate Natsukakwa for these reasons alone. Students who could not achieve what she had, and as a result were jealous of her achievements and the promise she held. Her strong personality just made it harder to ignore her, thus gathering this undercurrent of silently contemptuous individuals.

This baseless contempt, though morally wrong, would have to be used to cultivate my primary vote bank. No matter what kind, every non-suspended student had a right to vote in the election, which meant that every vote counted, and thus garnering these votes was as crucial as it would be easy.

Now to get on to the difficult part.

Even with an identified vote bank, it would be tough to consolidate them. All the 'Anti-Natsukawa' forces needed to be bought together and converted into votes, votes which could be counted in my favor. Mere dormant contempt within their hearts was not enough, I had to stoke it to a level and manipulate them in a manner so that they could turn up on election day and vote for me.

 _Politics, makes us realize how people actually think and believe._

In order to achieve this I needed a campaign, a campaign that could stoke that dormant contempt into a fire strong enough to move them, and convince them that by voting for me they could exact some form of 'revenge' on the one they hated.

For what? Don't ask me.

It was only after I had garnered these votes that I could proceed to number-crunching and take on the most difficult task of all.

Tackling fence-sitters.

In every decision with multiple options, there is this general group of non-aligned people who prefer to just sit on the edge and watch the show. These are people that would generally use the extra-recess given for voting to check on their cellphones or just loiter around the campus, anything except participating in this small exercise of democracy that the school wanted to promote.

The most difficult task of all was to get these buffoons to actually get into the voting area and convincing them to cast a vote in my favor, a task that would require herculean effort and systematic execution in order to succeed.

The easiest way to ship them in was to create what dad had described as a 'flow,' I had to first consolidate my major vote bank, the guys Natsukawa has rejected, the others she's plain pissed off etc. I had to use the vote of these people to net the extra vote that they could bring in by convincing their friends and acquaintances. Once the flow had been created, I could net in other people, make them believe that I was heading for a win by showing the support of these people, and hence convince them to just go with it by either voting for me or atleast abstaining from going against the flow by voting for Natsukawa.

People wouldn't want any 'change' in who's leading afterall.

But to pull this off I needed a team, sharp-minded individuals I could trust and who could get this done for me. Did I know somebody like that…well a few names do pop into mind.

Selecting a few names from the contact list I sent a message to meet up after the mandatory club-time ended, I would need people of varied talents to pull this off, but that just made it all the more excitable.

Now for the main thing.

I doubt anybody at school knew much of me, I blame my parents genes for that.

 **(8man PoV)**

'ACHOO'

"Hachi, you okay?" I heard the concerned voice of my wife from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah honey," I wiped my nose "I'm just getting a strong urge to just slog our son right now."

 **(Ryuuchi PoV)**

In essence, Natsukawa, while being both famous and infamous, is quite the public figure at the school given her responsibilities and her rather strong personality. Me on the other hand, not so much. While my nomination would prove otherwise, I tended to generally lay low and did not garner much attention.

A mistake in politics, but one that could be mended quite easily. If it weren't, I doubt my dad would have a job.

 **(8man PoV)**

'ACHOO'

"I'm seriously getting the urge to just call the brat and cut his allowance."

 **(Ryuuchi PoV)**

So what I needed at this moment was attention, to assume the centre-stage and announce that Natsukawa Kiyoshi had some competition. That there was actually a race.

So, I needed a touch of glamour to my would-be campaign, so

Pausing my thoughts for a moment I recorded the fact that I had reached the destination that I had set out for.

The Kaisei Academy tea club.

As it appeared, it was a club for promoting our rich Japanese culture into the increasingly westernized youth that seemed to be moving too far from it. On the inside it was generally just a place where the richer kids tended to gather and gossip in an air-conditioned space without anybody to interfere or asking them to pay. I had joined in earlier during my freshman year but then quit because of the amount of noise that these cliques tended to cause sometimes, the silence of the literary club seemed better.

I moved my hand to open the door but stopped, it would be better to be prepared first.

 _When in Rome, do as the Romans do._

I momentarily retreated to the nearest washroom and looked at myself in the mirror, I could definitely look better.

Okay, wash my face, straighten my blazer, adjust my tie, clean my glasses, make my hair more presentable and use a small dash of the pocket cologne I received on my birthday, got to thank mom for that set.

 _Appearances aren't everything, but doesn't mean that they account for nothing at all._

Feeling a bit more confident after the 5 minute makeover I turned to the destination with renewed vigor. Having a shoddy appearance would only serve to decrease my 'points' in the scale, ones which I would have to recover before actually starting with the task at hand. With a slightly better look, things became easier.

Knocking on the door twice I entered the spacious clubroom as a few sets of eyes turned to take in the new visitor, entry was generally restricted to members and a few guests they could bring in, but I got some slack for being the son of a major-league politician.

Privileges of being a spoilt brat I guess.

"Heya Hikigaya! Rare to see you out of your den man!" Ah, that loud greeting could only come from one person.

"Hello Hiragori, I just felt the need for some fresh air." I'm surprised by the fact that this guy even hangs out here. I mean seriously, this place is generally for 'loaded' people, an average salaryman's son constantly being here does come as a surprise.

"Ah Hikigaya-san, pleasure to see you here." Phew, finally someone with a normal volume.

"The pleasure is mine, Suzumiya-san." I remember meeting him a few times in the events I went to with dad, Suzumiya Asuraki is quite a known figure for being the nephew of a sitting minister and the current vice-president of the tea club.

The very person I am seeking, in a chain to reach someone else that is.

"Is there something I can do for you Hikiagaya-san?"

"As a matter of fact there is, can we talk Suzumiya-san?" I hope he catches the wind of what I am saying.

"Ah certainly," Asuraki moved his hand slightly, "Hiragori-kun, could you get our guest a cup of earl grey from the pantry please, and get me one too would you."

"Uh, sure man, I'll be right back!" So errand boy huh, you're seriously not being a good investment for the money your parents are pumping in here for you Hiragori, but that's none of my concern.

"You expanded the pantry I see," I spoke as I took a seat opposite to Asuraki, small conversation was always a good way to get things started.

"Indeed, but we only have permission to use 2 electric stoves, which _is_ sometimes inadequate." I can see your gaze man, don't worry, cutting deals is what I'm here for.

"I would guess so," I spoke in a low tone before continuing, "I need something from you, Suzumiya."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm planning to run for student council president, and needless to say I need a few hands on deck to take down Natsukawa's campaign."

I see his eyes widen a bit in surprise before he dons a poker face.

"So, what's in it for me? I hardly believe the vice-president of a small club can hold the key to your victory."

"I'm sure the cultural festival committee will need a good chairman this year," I look him in the eye, "don't you Suzumiya-san?"

The position of the festival committee chairman, wherein the StuCo president has nearly dictatorial power. The tea club would appreciate a member being in that position as it would give them extra privileges during the cultural fest, not to mention the one bringing in these privileges has the best shot to becoming the club head when the current one steps down soon.

"Yes," his eyes meet mine, "Yes, it does. It seems that as uncle said, the Hikigaya bloodline does have its share of intelligent men." He leaned back on his chair with a smile, "You have my support, and I will rally who I can from the club and in my circle. Anything else you may need?"

"As a matter of fact there is, I want you to introduce me to Nakiri Sakuya." His eyes widen much more this time, though I guess this is rather unexpected of me.

"Though it is not my place to say this Hikigaya," his eyes narrowed a bit, "I'd advise you against pursuing a romantic interest in her, she is-"

"My only intention is to use her for this election, I have no other interest in her other than this." I waved my hand to be absolutely clear.

"Well then," I guess he doesn't believe me, "when would you like to meet her?"

"Right now if possible, is she in the school or out already?" From what I've heard, she's quite a busy girl.

"Well," he scratches his head, a bit hesitant, "I saw her a few moments ago, she should be at the indoor gym if you would like to meet her right now."

 _It took me a lot of time to get over my own hesitation, don't let that happen to you. Apply the test of rationality and ask this, how likely is the worst case scenario likely to occur if you do go ahead with the plan? Unless you are just doing something incredibly stupid, the answer would generally tend to be close to zero._

"Sure, let's hit the road." There's no need to delay a meeting when I have a tight schedule and have to fit everything in.

"Ok then," Suzumiya got up, "I'll introduce you, I have to relay a message to her anyway."

"Ah, here's your tea man!"

Ah, we almost forgot about this guy.

…

A cup of tea later I'm walking towards the indoor gymnasium with Suzumiya by my side, mercifully enough Hiragori went to bother somebody else and has let me have these cherished moments of silence. Walking along I try to pay closer attention to all the students that I come by, the most important part in my campaign is going to be the promises that I have to make, the 'change' that will be brought forth if the student populace so chooses to elect me. while there's a whole bunch of stuff I can just easily throw in a word file to call it a manifesto, I have to remember what I have been taught.

 _Promises have to be made by observing your average voter, what you seek to do has to be compartmentalized and fixed into what the voters want 'for the season.'_

"Here we are," Suzumiya speaks as we near the indoor gymnasium, it is time to recruit the 'glamour' for my campaign now.

Opening the door we walk in to see a few members from the athletics club going on with their stretching exercises, a few eyes turn towards us as we waltz in but nobody bothers too much. Walking along we come to halt before a particular group of girls huddled around near the centre forming a semi-circle around the star of the school, amateur model Sakura Sakuya. From what I gather she is doing quite a difficult stretch at the moment, one of the many parts of the workout which she supposedly spreads throughout the day, or atleast I have been told so.

"Hey Sakuya," Suzumiya broke through the small army of people assembled to meet her, "How are you doing?"

"Very fine Asuraki," she broke her form in order to stand, she's quite tall as compared to the other girls. Standing at her full height she manages to talk eye to eye with any guy in the school, give her 3-inch heels and she'd probably tower above them. Observing her casually I cannot help but appreciate her form, she's quite beautiful and fit, perquisites for being in her profession. Aside from that I've heard that she's quite well-behaved and sociable, a ideal girl..atleast on the surface.

"…ah and this is my friend Hikigaya Ryuuchi," Suzumiya finally steers the conversation in my direction, "You haven't met him before, have you?"

"No I haven't Sado," I can detect the faintest trace of annoyance sep into her voice, "Pleasure to meet you Hikiagaya-kun." I guess her image does require her to maintain this plastic smile, but could you please drop it?

"The pleasure is mine Nakiri-san," I spoke as I shook her hand, "Would you happen to have some free time today, I would like to talk to you if possible."

Her smile almost falters, but she's good at hiding her annoyance. The real reaction comes from all her 'girlfriends' who've started gossiping amongst themselves the moment I've given voice to my thoughts.

"Pardon me Hikigaya-kun, but I do have quite a busy schedule and-" An outright rejection at the first step, not something unanticipated.

"Well, I assure you that I won't take too much of your time Nakiri-san," I spoke in a cheerful tone, "I wouldn't be bothering you if it wasn't important in the first place."

The gossiping intensifies as more eyes turn to us, with the view to maintaining her image she can't just refuse me now.

"W-well, if you insist then I have some time when my workout ends." She's being a bit hesitant in her conduct, if her future conduct continues to be this predictable, then her status as my future ally is confirmed.

"Excellent, I'll be waiting outside then."

…

(About 15 minutes later)

"Thank you for waiting Hikigaya-kun"

"No problem Nakiri-san, shall we talk on the roof, the rain has since subsided and it should be alright to go now"

"S-sure."

(O the roof)

"H-hikigaya-kun, I must tell you that as of now I am quite busy and-"

"Relax," I leaned against a wall as I spoke, "I'm not going to confess or anything"

Her facial features realign themselves into an expression that denotes confusion

"So, you're not going to ask me to go out with you or profess your undying love?"

"Why would I? No offence Nakiri-san but I hardly know much about you except for your name."

'Phew'

Looks like she really was expecting a confession, I remember hearing that almost every guy in school has tried to ask her out and has been politely shot down. However statistically impossible that might sound

"Then why call me up here to the roof Hikigaya-kun," her eyes narrowed slightly, "My friends do know that I'm up here to meet _you._ "

"I assure you that this has nothing to do with reproductive instinct Nakiri-san," I spoke I a dismissive tone, although my words seem to have invoked a reaction of disgust.

"The reason I called you here," I look her in the eye, "Is because I have a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal exactly?" Her interest is piqued, now to go for the kill.

"I'm sure you know of Natsukawa Kiyoshi, haven't you?" Her face darkens at the mention of her name, and I do know why. Few months ago Nakiri had headed an informal 'fahion show' on the campus showcasing a few designs from local designers in order to do a small promotional to get her amateur's license for modeling.

From what I've learnt that while organizing the event, a few perquisite permissions were not taken and hence the school authorities were mulling action. Normally with events like these the school eventually let's them happen fi it isn't too scandalous, and considering the amount of effort a student has put in they are later let-off with a slap on the wrist and warned of stringent action if they fail to get everything cleared first the next time they do something like that. This is generally the standard position.

Or atleast it was.

You see the event had already begun when the disciplinary committee members came by and asked the organizing members to show all the requisite school NOCs, since the guys didn't have everything on them they just asked the committee to let this slide just once and that they would reimburse the management for any loss and write a formal apology. The StuCo president listened and was willing to let it slide, but somebody wasn't.

Take a guess as to who.

Natsukawa Kiyoshi unleashed all her fury as she furiously went about, adamant on shutting down this show while it was ongoing . The 'yuki-onna' ultimately had the janitor turn off the electricity supply when her normal effort was unsuccessful.

Needless to say, a casual fun event became a disaster. It was reported in the school paper and I don't really think it helped Nakiri-san here at all in obtaining her licence, maybe that contributed to delaying it even.

 _The enemy of my enemy might not necessarily be a friend, but that doesn't stop him or her from being useful._

"What about _her_?" Okay, distaste as calculated.

"Well, she's running for StuCo president when Makisa-senpai steps down."

"Hmph, I know that," she speaks, "I can hardly imagine the school having a cultural fest this year if she wins. I mean one stall exceeds the allocated space by an inch," she makes a sweeping motion with her hands, "She'll raze it to the ground for not _complying with the regulations as given by the school_."

I stifle back a laugh as I listen to her, what's funny is the fact that what she says could actually happen and isn't a mere exaggeration.

"Well, say what if she doesn't win?"

She raises an eyebrow at my question, time to reel the fish in.

"At this moment, me and Natsukawa Kiyoshi are the only 2 candidates in the race for the position of the StuCo president."

"You're actually going up against her?"

"Yeah, that is actually the reason I called you up here." I stood up straight as uttered the next words in the most serious tone I could muster up, "As it stands, she'll beat me and what you fear may just become reality, what I propose is for you to provide me with your help to widen my reach among the students and give me a fighting chance."

"So you want me to go around asking for votes for you? Is that it?"

"In essence, that is the main thing for any political campaign, I do have something for you in mind, but for me to disclose it all I need to know that you'll support me against Natsukawa."

Silence descends for a few moments as Nakiri contemplates my words but I think I know what her answer is going to be.

"Fine, I can help. But I'm not going to go from student to student and ask them to vote for you."

"You won't need to. With your beauty and charisma it's the voters that'll be drawn to you, all you need to do is send them my way."

She smiles slightly at my words.

"You have quite a way with words Hikigaya-kun. Fine I'll help you the best I can if it means keeping _Natsukawa_ from the chair."

"Thank you Nakiri-sa, may I refer to you as Nakiri instead? I'm not really a fan of honorifics."

"Sure, if you're okay with me calling you Hikigaya."

"Good," I hand her my phone, "Give me your number, I'll call you with the details when I've got everything worked out."

She takes my phone and types away, few moments pass before she speaks again, her eyes glued to the screen, "By the way, what do you expect me to tell my friends downstairs? The way it is now they're just going to assume you got shot down, and I don't really think the gossip with respect to a rejection is going to help you in this race."

"Ah, just tell them I offered you an assignment, and you took it."

"An assignment?"

"You're a buyer of brand Saki-Saki aren't you?" I point towards her scrunchie, "I'll ask my mom to fit you in something neat for next month's fashion exhibition, you'll even get paid for the stint."

"You know someone from Saki-Saki that holds enough sway? I've heard that the owner is quite strict in managing her brand."

"The strict owner just happens to be my mother, so no worries, I'll manage it." It brings a smile to her face as she hands me my phone, our alliance is cemented and I can finally see a small team forming that could win me this election.

"You're quite full of surprises Hikigaya, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya Nakiri." With that I'm alone on the rooftop.

'Gah!'

I clench my chest as I feel my heart beat loud enough for me to hear. This was tough goddammit! Being social isn't really my forte, but I guess I stringed it along quite well.

Loosening my tie I take one last look at the poster announcing the candidacy of my rival for this election`.

Nothing personal here Natsukawa, but if I have to win then you're going to have to go down.

* * *

 **So, I've been off the circuit recently.**

 **Well, truth to be told it's been because of a combination of various factors, the least of which is a writer's block. Since I'm now getting into my final year of law school, the pressure has been piling a bit which leaves me little time, add to it the fact that I was recently involved in a bike accident that burnt my right hand pretty bad, so there's a LOT of stuff which had to be shelved.**

 **But on this note, I haven't stopped writing and I never will. This piece was written in my free time way earlier and doesn't really fit in the story, but I just wrote it anyway.**

 **Sp. note for Pewdepew, okagetheShadowKing and 989.**

 **PS**

 **GreedyGuy69: glad you like it.**

 **shiroyuu01: no one's been elected yet, be patient.**

 **Hachi8man: all your wishes will be fulfilled in due time.**

 **andy132: really happy to learn that you like it.**

 **shiro: I will.**

 **hikigaya: kinda cruel, I admit.**

 **bronze v lee sin: I will keep that in mind.**

 **Zeranvor: thank you.**

 **Dnt: thanks.**

 **david: Bien, intentaré mi mejor nivel**

 **HarimaHige: I will try, and thanks a lot.**

 **NPwall: thanks.**

 **narutoDkurosaki: we can't have everything we want.**

 **wildarms13: you will soon find out.**

 **fieryfoxpaws: glad you liked it.**

 **myfavoritestories: all in due time, my friend.**

 **BlackPsych: Thanks! I willtry my level best to not keep anyone waiting more.**

 **Dread Grim Reaper: thanks!**

 **Legs Hunter: well, I've become a night owl these days.**

 **Hope to see you guys soon.**


End file.
